Deux pour s'aimer, un pour réconforter
by naia-black.malfoy
Summary: Un Draco, torturé, faible et en danger. Un Harry qui ce rebelle, qui à toujours son complexe du héro et au grand cœur. Deux personnes pour s'aimer, une pour réconforter. Fiction (ou mini-fiction) yaoi HP/DM (Harry!dom,Draco!sub)
1. Chapter 1

Deux pour s'aimer, un pour réconforter.

 ** _Auteur_** _: Naïa_

 ** _Bêta_** _ **Correctrice**_ _:_

 _Fuzen (ancienne)_

 _Angel-Sly_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling._

 ** _Pairing_** _: HP/DM_

 **Note de l'auteur** _:_ Je m'excuse de l'orthographe et de la taille des chapitres, seulement actuellement je passe le BAC et je suis à cour de temps pour écrire et poster les chapitres. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres contiendra la fiction. Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre et ce que je dois améliorer. Je souhaite aussi préciser que les personnages sont légèrement OOC.

Et un conseille de ne vous étonnez pas du caractère étrange de Draco dans ce premier chapitre. Ce serra expliqué dans les chapitres précédant.

Le premier point de vue est celui d'Harry. Les *** signifie un changement de point de vu (Si vous vous retrouvez perdu dites-le, savoir si je dois changer la mise en page.)

Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV Harry**

La vie, à quoi elle sert quand on ne peut pas faire ce dont on a envie. 16 ans, voilà le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la mort de mes parents. Ils ne sont pas morts d'une quelconque maladie... ou même d'un accident... J'aurais préféré qu'ils meurent dans un accident de voiture. Je me rappelle de tout, j'étais dans mon berceau, ma mère me chantait ma berceuse, puis les cris d'un homme, mon père, « Lily sauve Harry ! ». Puis le silence, les pleures de ma mère, la menace de Voldemort. Un hurlement, les cheveux roux de ma génitrice chutant avec son corps, un flash vert et plus rien.

Après j'ai eu le droit à 11 années de vie dans un placard, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, je n'ai pas eu une vie si horrible que ça. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau, je n'avais pas de chambre, mon oncle me donnait des coups quand il était en colère, et ma tante me faisait faire toutes les corvées. Mais malgré tout j'avais un toit au-dessus de ma tête et l'été je pouvais échapper à la pression du monde magique sur ma personne. Ça me permettait depuis ma quatrième année d'échapper au souvenir du sang, des cris, des morts. J'avais été heureux, quand j'avais appris par Hagrid que le monde magique existait. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela m'avais soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas un monstre. Je n'étais plus Harry l'enfant bizarre, Harry le monstre, celui qui avait transplané à 7 ans sur le toit de son école, celui qui parlait au serpent, qui avait teint les cheveux de sa maitresse en bleu… Non j'étais un sorcier.

Je faisais partis d'un groupe, j'avais des gens qui, comme moi, avaient des pouvoirs. J'avais été extatique, pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que j'étais célèbre. Je ne pouvais pas être Harry, juste Harry. J'étais contraint de devenir Harry Potter, Le Sauveur, celui qui a survécu. Personne ne me voyais comme juste Harry, enfin, quelques personnes ont été honnête avec moi, mais très peu. Ron, il était mon ami, plus mon meilleur ami, au vue de son comportement pendant la coupe de feu, mais j'avais vite compris qu'il n'était intéressé au début que par ma célébrité. Hermione c'était autre chose, je pouvais presque la considérer comme ma sœur, elle était honnête avec moi. Mais elle était étouffante, toujours à suivre le règlement, à dire ce qu'il devait faire… Dumbledore était le pire, à me dire ce que je devais faire, qu'il fallait que je sois fort pour vaincre la face de serpent. Le monde magique se reposait sur moi, et ça avait le don de m'énerver. Comment des adultes peuvent penser qu'un enfant pourrait à lui seul vaincre un mage noir ?

Cependant aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans. Je suis à la fois triste et heureux de quitter cette bâtisse qui ma accueillit 16 ans auparavant. Soulagé en quelque sorte de pouvoir enfin partir, je n'aurais plus à supporter ma famille, triste car malgré tous c'est ici que j'ai pu déverser ma peine depuis quelque année. J'avais convenu qu'à mes 17 ans je partirais. Je ne pouvais pas vivre au square Grimaud, même si Sirius m'avait légué sa maison, je ne voulais pas la partager avec des membres de l'ordre. Je m'étais trouvé un petit appartement dans Londres moldu, pas trop cher, de toute façon j'avais de quoi payer avec l'argent que mes parents m'avaient laissé. J'avais choisis de vivre du côté moldu, car il y avait moins de risque que Voldy me recherche là-bas. L'appartement était assez petit un 3 pièces, une seule chambre, mais un grand espace de vie. Ce qui m'avait charmé était les murs en brique apparente. Je déménageais donc de chez les Dursley rapidement, ayant 17 ans je n'avais plus les restrictions du ministère, j'étais majeur et donc libre de faire ce que je voulais. Et je peux vous dire que la magie était utile. En quelque heure seulement mon appartement était meublé et j'avais emménagé. Cette journée m'avait épuisé, je pensais vaguement à ce qu'il me restait à faire, j'avais meublé grossièrement mon appartement, mais il me manquait encore de la décoration, de quoi rendre mon chez moi personnelle, et sans nourriture, je n'irais pas loin. Demain je ferais tout. Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

 **POV Draco**

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin apeuré. Comme d'habitude depuis 1 mois j'étais dans ma cage et avec elle une odeur nauséabonde, une odeur de sang, de cadavre, de putréfaction, de mort...

Car dans des cages similaires se trouvait un amas de cadavre d'enfants, de femmes, d'hommes, de simple prisonnier comme moi. Probablement là depuis des années. On aurait dit une fosse en décomposition, un ramassis de désolation, les cadavres sont comme les œufs par paquet de 12. C'est tellement immonde et dire que ceci sera probablement ma tombe... Je ne m'y habituais décidément pas. Il arrivait que j'entende des prisonniers hurler, crié. Le pire étant les rires des mangemort quand ils tortureraient une nouvelle victime. Leur sourire malveillant quand ils s'approchaient de ma cage, leurs yeux brillant de méchanceté. Leurs moqueries continuelles « alors petit Malfoy, on a peur, on tremble ? » En seulement un mois j'avais perdu de ma superbe Malfoyenne. Je devais ressembler à un squelette, j'étais décharné, j'avais les cheveux gras, poisseux, ils avaient perdu leurs teintes, pour devenir terne, presque gris. Mon corps était couvert de plaie, purulente, résultant de l'utilisation trop nombreuse de sortilèges de tortures, de magie noir à mon encontre ces derniers mois. J'avais mal, tellement mal, la fièvre me faisait délirer. Je ne supportais pas de rester enfermer ici. Les heures de tortures étaient régulières mais peu nombreuse. Severus s'occupait de me soigner mais il ne pouvait pas venir souvent, le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas stupide et savait sûrement que mon parrain me soignait… Quand Sev venait il me réconfortait, me nourrissait, me donnait des potions et me rassurait en me disant qu'il parviendrait à me sauver. Mais au bout d'un mois je n'avais plus de force. Plus d'espoir, au contraire, j'attendais la mort avec plus d'impatience que ma libération, je voulais que toutes ces douleurs cessent. Et dire que je me retrouvais dans les cachots car je n'avais pas pu tuer Dumbledore.

La porte des cachots grinça. L'obscurité ne me permettait pas de distinguer qui était entré. Je me recroquevillais dans la pénombre de ma cage. Les pas se rapprochaient. Il arrivait. Il était devant ma cellule.

\- Draco, c'est moi Severus.

Je ne réagis pas, je me mis en boule et geins de peur. Que ce soit mon parrain ou pas, j'avais peur. Je tremblais. Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues. Je voulais que cela cesse, plus de douleur, était-ce encore une farce ? Un mensonge de la part de mangemort visant à me faire payer ma traitrise, ma faiblesse.

\- Draco, je vais te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te mens pas, viens Draco…

Je ne répondis pas mais j'avançais doucement vers les grilles de la cage. Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte, et me sera brièvement dans ses bras. Je me tendis. Je n'étais plus habitué aux contacts physiques, les seuls que j'avais reçus dernièrement étaient pendant mes séances de torture. Severus me caressa doucement les cheveux, comme un père le ferait, il me remit un objet.

\- C'est un portoloin. Il te déposera du côté moldu pour plus de sécurité. Il faudra que tu trouves un endroit où loger. De l'argent, des alliés. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus Draco, prend soin de toi. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais te revoir.

Ce sont les derniers mots de mon parrain que j'entendis, le portoloin s'enclencha.

* * *

 **POV Harry**

Je me réveillais dans mon nouveau chez moi. Un sourire niait aux lèvres. J'étais chez moi. Enfin chez moi. Un gloussement m'échappa avant que je ne me roule dans ma couette en rigolant. Une bonne journée s'annonçait, je le sentais. Je regardais mon réveil, 10h30. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais pu faire la grâce mâtinée. C'était reposant. Ce n'était pas tout mais je devais manger. J'avais occulté un détail, je n'avais toujours pas fait mes courses et par conséquent mes placards et mon frigidaire étaient vide. Rien. Nada. Le désert de Gobi. Un soupire m'échappa en constatant ce fait.

Je devais allez faire les courses. Je m'habillais, assez simplement à vrai dire, un t-shirt blanc, un jean, et des baskets.

Je me dirigeais en premier vers le supermarché. A vivre dorénavant tout seul, je devais faire mes propres repas, heureusement grâce à tante Pétunia la cuisine était un talent sur lequel je pouvais compter. Je vaguais entre les rayons, à la recherche du nécessaire à ma survis, autant dire de la nourriture, et pas de plats préparé, je ne voulais pas ressembler à Dudley. Et le Nécessaire d'entretien pour mon appartement.

J'avais eu la présence d'esprit l'année dernière de faire changer quelque Galions en livre sterling, pour pouvoir payer mes achats du côté moldu.

Une fois mes achats terminés, je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, beaucoup de sac m'encombrait et je ne pouvais pas immédiatement utiliser la magie pour les réduire. Trop de moldu dans les parages. J'aperçu une petite ruelle, idéale pour utiliser la magie, et me décharger de mes sacs.

La ruelle était sombre, légèrement étroite et en retrait. Elle se trouvait entre deux immeubles, et était en partit cachée par un arbre et un panneau publicitaire. J'avançais dans cette espace étrange et déposais mes sacs au sol. J'allais lancer le sortilège de réduction, quand un gémissement entrecoupé de sanglot se fit entendre. Je pouvais ressentir toute la douleur que transportais cette voix. Les pleures étaient presque inaudible et haletant, entrecouper d'une respiration douloureuse et difficile. Je m'approchais doucement de ce sont, si triste à entendre. Derrière une benne à ordure, une silhouette était couchée sur le sol humide et crasseux de l'impasse. C'était un homme, relativement jeune, il avait des cheveux blond sales, tirant sur le gris, un teint maladif et blanchâtre. Ses os étaient plus que saillants, je pouvais sans problème compter ses côtes. Le jeune homme était presque nu, seul un caleçon en plus que mauvais état le couvrait. Il suintait la crasse et des blessures zébraient son dos. Des plaies non refermées maculaient son corps. Il tremblait, pleurait, souffrait. Je m'approchais délicatement de lui, de peur de l'effrayer. Ce qui arriva malencontreusement. Dès qu'il remarqua ma présence, il se mis en boule et gémis plus fort en tremblant. Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule et dit le plus calmement possible :

\- Hey, tout va bien se passer, je vais appeler les urgences, vous allez être soigné, tout va bien se passer. Je ne vous ferrais aucun mal. Vous me comprenez ? Vous pouvez parler ? Moi, je suis Harry, et vous ?

Le jeune blond couina et releva son visage vers moi. Il avait un menton pointu, des lèvres pulpeuses, des pommettes hautes, un petit nez fin, droit, des yeux argentés. Tous son visage était harmonieux aristocratique. Il aurait été magnifique si sa lèvre n'était pas fendue, ses joues creusées par la faim et si les larmes ne noyaient pas ses yeux. Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je la vie fut Malfoy. Le gars devant moi, qui était craintif, c'est Malfoy. Le même Malfoy, froid, hautin qui me pourrit la vie à Poudlard, celui qui a fait tuer Buck, celui qui a fait entrer des mangemort à l'école, qui avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Pourtant, le même blond égocentrique, ce trouvait devant moi, blessé, craintif, tremblant. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu vivre au cours du dernier moi pour finir dans cet état.

\- Draco, c'est moi Harry, viens, je vais appeler de l'aide, l'ordre pourras t'aider…

\- N…non j…je p…pas Dumb…ledore personne … savoir…. P…pour m…moi…

Sa respiration était difficile, Draco avait du mal à s'exprimer, je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Mais je n'étais pas équipé pour soigner quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le déplacer sans attirer l'attention sur nous. Le seul moyen qu'il me restait était de le ramener chez moi et de le soigner pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je sortis ma baguette et réduit mes sacs pour les mettre dans ma poche de jeans. Je me baissais alors sur Draco, et lui dit doucement en lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Draco, je vais te ramener chez moi, mais pour ça-il va falloir que je te prenne dans bras pour transplaner. Tu es d'accord ?

\- O…oui…

Il avait soufflé cette phrase, doucement, difficilement, je pouvais voir à quel point ça lui était laborieux de respirer, de parler, il devait avoir de la fièvre, ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il était mortifier de peur, ça se voyait. Son corps tremblait. Dès que je mis mes mains autour de sa taille pour le soulever, il couina de peur. Il était terrorisé, je lui faisais peur et ça me peinait car au vu de son état je ne cherchais pas à l'intimider. Contrairement aux années précédentes où sa petite tête de fouine suffisait à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, et je remarquais à quel point il était léger. Je le calais contre mon torse en veillant à ne pas trop appuyer sur ses blessures. Draco se sera contre moi, il mit sa tête dans mon cou. Il sanglotait, je pouvais sentir quelques gouttes salées couler le long de ma clavicule. Je lui embrassais le front avant de lui murmurer que j'allais transplaner.

* * *

 **POV Draco**

Le portoloin m'avait déposé dans une ruelle de Londres. Elle était vraiment étroite, et sombre. Ça ne me changeait pas des cachots. Il faisait froid, le sol était humide et sale, une odeur d'urine flottait dans l'air. Des bruits provenaient de la benne à ordure derrière laquelle je me trouvais, probablement des rats. Quand j'avais atterri dans cette impasse, le choque avait rouvert certaine de mes blessures.

J'avais mal, froid, je ne voulais pas finir ainsi, mon comportement était indigne d'un Malfoy, ma tenue également, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer, je me mis en boule, dans l'espoir de me réchauffer. Je me sentais partir dans l'inconscience, le noir m'engloba.

Quand je rouvris les yeux se fut pour les remplir de larmes à nouveau. La douleur était toujours présente et prenait un malin plaisir à devenir toujours plus forte avec le temps qui passe. Je lâchais un sanglot quand un bruit retentis. Je me mis en boule et lâchât un gémissement de crainte. La personne, probablement un moldu mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tendis, d'une voix douce et calme il me dit :

\- Hey, tous vont bien se passer, je vais appeler les urgences, vous allez être soigné, tout va bien se passer. Je ne vous ferrais aucun mal. Vous me comprenez ? vous pouvez parler ? moi, je suis Harry, et vous ?

Harry. Comme mon Harry ? Le Harry Potter. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Je relevais le visage vers lui avec mes dernières forces. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, un visage carré, des pommettes aristocratiques, un nez fin et légèrement retrousser, des lèvres fine et rouges, une peau bronzée, des yeux verts cachés derrière une paire de lunette. Il s'agissait bien de Potter. Le Saint Potty de Poudlard qui aimait se la jouer super héros. Au moins je savais que j'étais sauvé, il était trop gentil pour me laisser mourir ici. Il me murmura :

\- Draco, c'est moi Harry, viens, je vais appeler de l'aide, l'ordre pourras t'aider…

L'ordre du Phoenix, impossible j'avais une marque indélébile sur le bras, la plupart des sorciers blancs voulait ma mort. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire prendre, j'avais trop peur pour accepter…

\- N…non j…je p…pas Dumb…ledore personne … savoir…. P…pour m…moi…

J'avais du mal à parler, ma respiration me bloquait, j'avais dû me casser des côtes en atterrissant avec le portoloin. Ma voix était sifflante et suintait la douleur. J'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Je pris sur moi pour le regarder avec des yeux larmoyant, l'implorant de me prendre avec lui mais de garder le secret sur mon existence. Il s'abaissa complètement côté de moi, posa ma tête sur ses genoux, j'étais épuisé de lutter pour le regarder. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, délicatement, avec légèreté il entama un mouvement de caresse, et pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs mois, je commençais à me détendre. C'était rassurant, bienveillant, doux, tout ce qu'il m'avait manqué ce dernier mois. Il se pencha et me murmura :

\- Draco, je vais te ramener chez moi, mais pour ça-il va falloir que je te prenne dans bras pour transplaner. Tu es d'accord ?

Avec autant de difficulté qu'auparavant je répondis un faible oui. Je m'inspirais du dégout moi-même, j'étais si faible face au ses gestes. Cependant dès qu'il mit ses mains autour de ma taille je me mis à trembler. Il ne savait pas, vraiment pas, qu'au court de ce dernier mois, les quelques fois où l'on me touchait était pour me torturer, que chaque geste était synonyme de brûlure, de fouets, de coups, de cris, de souffrances… il me souleva, avec tellement de simplicité que, ça me décontenançais. Si je n'avais pas été en état de faiblesse, aussi blesser, sans doute me serais – je offusqué de ce geste. Harry me cala dans ses bras, je mis ma tête dans son cou. J'inspirais son odeur, une odeur de soleil, de joie, de vie, une odeur qui m'a tant manqué au cours de ce dernier mois. Les larmes me montèrent une énième fois aux yeux, et je me laissais aller contre le torse d'Harry, un torse protecteur. Il m'embrassa le front. La pression de ses lèvres me fit quelque picotement sur la tête. Le Gryffondor me prévient doucement que nous allions transplaner.

* * *

 **POV Harry**

Nous avions transplané directement dans mon appartement. Je posais délicatement Draco sur mon canapé. Je mis mes courses sur la table et entrepris de déshabiller le blond. Il commença à gesticuler, à couiner de peur, Draco avait l'air terrifié. Il pleurait toujours et j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait d'énorme pas en arrière. Il ne portait déjà pas beaucoup de vêtement. Quand j'avais essayé d'enlever son caleçon il paniquait.

\- Draco, dis-je doucement, je ne vais rien te faire. Mais il va falloir que je te donne un bain, pour nettoyer tes plaies. Seulement après je pourrais te soigner. Fais-moi confiance Draco, je ne te ferrais rien de mal.

Le blond essaya de me répondre, mais il parla tellement bas que je ne compris pas. Il tremblait toujours, mais ses larmes s'étaient taries. Je lui enlevais son semblant de caleçon et le pris à nouveau dans mes bras pour le mettre dans la baignoire. Je mis de l'eau tiède, pour le réchauffer.

Quand le petit blond entra en contact avec l'eau il cessa de trembler. Un léger soupire lui échappa. Je pris du shampoing et commença à lui masser la tête. Je pouvais voir que Draco se détendait un peu, il appréciait le massage.

\- Alors, ça fait du bien ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

\- Moui… bredouilla le blond.

\- Tu penses arriver à finir de te laver ? dis-je en finissant de lui rincer les cheveux.

\- J…je pense…

\- D'accord, je vais préparer à manger en attendant, si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelle ?

\- Oui…

Je lui donnai une dernière caresse dans les cheveux avant de partir dans la cuisine. Je pris les sacs que j'avais acheté avant de trouver le blond et me mis à ranger. Une fois cela terminé, je fis une soupe de tomate. Au vue de l'état de Malfoy une soupe était sans doute le plus facilement digérable pour lui. J'allais servir la soupe dans des assiettes quand un bruit venant de la salle de bains retentis. Je me précipitais pour découvrir Draco au sol en pleure recroquevillé près de la baignoire.

\- Draco, ça vas aller, calme toi. Je soupire. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- Je ne voulais pas Harry, dit-il en reniflant, j…je… j'en ai marre… j...je suis pas faible, j'...j'ai pas le droit d'être faible…

\- Tu as le droit. Tu pourras être fort quand tu te serras remis, mais pour le moment laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

\- J…je… fis il en fondant en larmes…

\- Aller sèche tes larmes et viens que je soigne tes plaies.

\- Moui…

Doucement pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et pour ne pas l'effrayer, je le calai contre moi avant de le porter jusqu'à ma chambre et de le poser sur mon lit. Il était étendu nu devant moi, comme un ange déchut. Des plaies maculant son torse, la plus impressionnante allant de sa clavicule droite à sa hanche gauche, heureusement pour lui elle n'était pas assez profonde pour être mortelle si elle ne s'infectait pas. Cependant elle restait douloureuse comme toutes les blessures présentent sur cet être brisé. Je n'avais rien ou presque de sorcier chez moi, pas de potions, il me restait des échantillons de celle qu'on avait fait au cours de l'année, mais pas assez pour le soigner complètement. Je lui fis boire une potion de régénération sanguine, une contre la douleur, et une potion poussos pour les os probablement cassés ou fracturés. Pour encourager et rassurer Draco je lui fis une caresse dans les cheveux avant de lui expliquer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Draco, je n'ai pas assez de potions, je vais devoir désinfecter tes plaies à la façon moldu, et te passer de la crème cicatrisante. Ça va aller ?

\- C…comment veut tu… que ça aille Potter…. Je suis nu devant ma Némésis avec des b…blessures partout….

Je ne dis rien et souris. Il avait essayé de dire cette phrase avec un ton agressif, comme il en avait l'habitude à Poudlard, mais actuellement il ressemblait plus à un chaton entrain de cracher qu'au Malfoy que je connais.

Je passai le désinfectant sur ses traces qui maculait son corps. Il ne dit rien dans une veine tentative de ne pas paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était mais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler m'indiquaient son état. Je fini par passer la crème sur son corps, je le fis le plus délicatement possible. Mine de rien, à caresser son torse ainsi pour faire pénétrer la crème, j'avais une impression de tendresse.

S'il n'avait pas été dans cette position, et que nous n'avions pas été ennemies je pense que le blond aurait ronronné. Une fois ce moment fini je lui embrassa le front avant de filer dans la cuisine chercher son assiette de soupe pour qu'il reprenne des forces.

\- Tient mange Draco, c'est de la soupe de tomate. Tu vas arriver à manger tout seul ?

\- J…je ne suis pas en sucre Pot…Potter…

\- D'accord petit blond… rigolais je. Je vais faire des potions pour finir de te soigner si tu as besoin d'aide n'oublie pas de me prévenir.

Seul un grognement me répondit. Je ris.

* * *

 _A suivre_

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je préfère préciser que le prochain point de vu dans le chapitre suivant serra celui de Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur_** _: Naïa_

 _ **Bêta** : _

_Fuzen (ancienne)_

 _Angel-Sly_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling._

 ** _Pairing_** _: HP/DM_

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse de l'orthographe et de la taille des chapitres, seulement actuellement je passe le BAC et je suis à cour de temps pour écrire et poster les chapitres. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres contiendra la fiction. Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre et ce que je dois améliorer. Je souhaite aussi préciser que les personnages sont légèrement OOC._

 _Ce chapitre est presque entièrement du point de vu de Draco, trop de mon imagination impossible à fractionner, je m'excuse de monopoliser Draco sur ce passage !_

 _Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **POV Draco**

J'étais dans les bras d'Harry, nous venions de transplaner. Ma tête était blottie dans son cou, je ne voulais pas sortir de là, j'étais terrifier. Mais en même temps rassurer de ne plus être dehors. Harry me déposa sur le canapé et partit rapidement dans une autre pièce avant de revenir. Pendant ce laps de temps, je me mis en boule sur les coussins du canapé. Aillant une pensée ironique en me disant que peut-être ça embattrait Potter si ses nouveaux coussins étaient sales.

Quand le brun revient dans mon champ de vision, il me caressa doucement les cheveux avant de commencer à enlever mon caleçon. Je me mis à me débattre, hors de question qu'il me voit nu, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit certaine cicatrice. J'eu une penser et s'il voulait profiter de moi ? Pourquoi me sauver sinon, nous ne nous entendions pas, il n'avait pas de raison de m'aider. Voulait-il me violer ? Me faire du mal ? Quand sa main frôlât ma hanche, un couinement m'échappa, je sentais mes larmes recommencer à couler. J'avais honte de mes réactions. Mais quand il m'a touché, j'ai revus « ses mains » j'ai ressentis leurs coups. J'étais mort de peur, et pourtant je savais que ce n'étais pas rationnel.

\- Draco, dit-il, je ne vais rien te faire. Mais il va falloir que je te donne un bain, pour nettoyer tes plaies. Seulement après je pourrais te soigner. Fais-moi confiance Draco, je ne te ferrais rien de mal.

Je voulu lui répondre que ce n'étais pas la peine, que je pouvais me débrouiller, et lui demander pourquoi il m'aidait. Mais à cause des tremblements qui secouaient mon corps je ne parviens pas à sortir un mot. Je pris de grande inspiration pour me calmer. Hors de question de pleurer plus longtemps devant lui. Je suis un Malfoy ! Par Salazar !

Saint Potter me pris dans ses bras, me rendant affreusement gêné par la même occasion. Etre nu, ainsi contre son torse me faisais me sentir vulnérable, faible. J'étais affreux, laid, moche, couverts de séquelles de ma séquestration lors des vacances.

Le brun bigleux me déposa dans la baignoire, le contacte de l'eau relativement chaude permis à mes muscles de se détendre. Je lâchai un soupire de bien être quand Harry se mis à me laver et à me masser le cuir chevelu. Merlin il était doué.

\- Alors, ça fait du bien ? demanda –t'il avec un sourire que je devinais derrière mes paupières closes.

\- Moui…

J'avais dit ça pitoyablement. Foutu corps trop détendu et timide.

\- Tu penses arriver à finir de te laver ? dit-il en finissant de me rincer les cheveux.

\- J…je pense…

Et remerde ! Pourquoi encore. Je dois vraiment être épuisé.

\- D'accord, je vais préparer à manger en attendant, si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelle ?

\- Oui…

Non mais je vous jure, qu'elle maman poule ce Potter. Je ne suis pas en sucre, surtout si j'ai pu survivre ces derniers mois. Hors de question de l'appeler, je peux me débrouiller seul, et puis il doit avoir d'autres préoccupations que moi.

Avec difficulté je me saisis du gel douche du brun, il sentait bon. Comme Harry, c'était rassurant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fétichiste des odeurs, cependant après avoir passé 2 mois dans des cachots sans me laver et avoir une odeur de pisse et de mort sur la peau, même le stupide savon menthe poivrer de Potter à le gout du paradis. Je fini de me savonner et voulu sortir de l'eau pour me saisir d'une serviette.

C'était un bon plan, si mes traitres de jambes n'avaient pas cédé directement et si je n'étais pas retombé aux pieds de la baignoire, nu et avec des douleurs ravivées par la chute. Je me recroquevillai à nouveau sur moi-même en entendant les pas précipités d'Harry se diriger vers la salle de bains. Je tremblais, il était chez lui, il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait, me punir pour l'avoir dérangé… Non Potty n'est pas comme ça. J'espère. Il s'accroupie et ce mis à côté de moi et me caressa les cheveux.

\- Draco, ça va aller, calme toi. Il soupire. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- Je ne voulais pas, Harry, dis-je en reniflant, j…je… j'en ai marre… j..je suis pas faible, j'...j'ai pas le droit d'être faible…

\- Tu as le droit. Tu pourras être fort quand tu te serras remis, mais pour le moment laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

\- J…je… fis je en fondant en larmes…

\- Allé sèche tes larmes et viens que je soigne tes plaies.

\- Moui…

Doucement pour ne pas me blesser plus que je ne l'étais et pour ne pas m'effrayer, il me cala contre lui avant de me porter jusqu'à ce que je supposais être sa chambre et de me poser sur son lit.

Je me sentais gêné d'être ainsi étendu nu devant lui, son regard couvrant mon corps. Je rougis,

J'étais monstrueux, des plaies maculaient mon torse, la plus horrible allant de ma clavicule droite à ma hanche gauche.

Elle était douloureuse comme toutes les blessures présentent sur moi.

Je vis Harry fouiller partout et sortir trois fioles qu'il me fit boire. La première ne me fis rien, la deuxième atténua ma douleur, et la dernière devait être du poussos mais avec la potion anesthésiante d'avant je ne sentis rien ou presque. Le brun se remis à me caresser les cheveux presque tendrement. Décidément il les aimait bien mes cheveux ! Pas que cela me dérangeait, au contraire, c'était rassurant et agréable. Il commença à me parler de sa voix légèrement rauque.

\- Draco, je n'ai pas assez de potions, je vais devoir désinfecter tes plaies à la façon moldu, et te passer de la crème cicatrisante. Ça va aller ?

\- C…comment veut tu… que ça aille Potter…. Je suis nu devant ma Némésis avec des b…blessures partout….

Il ne rajouta rien mais je le devinais amusé à la lueur agaçante de ses yeux et son immense sourire de chat de Cheshire. J'avais essayé de me reprendre et d'être menaçant, agressif, en colère, normal quoi. Mais pourquoi, alors j'avais cette horrible impression d'avoir échoué ?

Potter commença passer le désinfectant sur ses traces qui maculait mon corps. Je ne dis rien dans une veine tentative de ne pas paraitre plus faible que je ne l'étais mais les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il ne me faisait pas vraiment mal, merci la potion mais certaine zone était sensible et le fait que le myope devait appuyer un peu plus fort pour enlever les bactéries, le pue et la crasse n'était pas des plus agréables. Il finit par passer la crème sur mon corps. Il le fit le plus délicatement possible.

Cette fois le contact ne me provoqua pas de mal, c'était même tout le contraire. Ressentir ses mains sur ma peau la réchauffait, me détendait. Si j'avais été un chat je suis sûr que j'aurais ronronné de plaisir, oh oui Potter savait y faire de ses mains.

Une fois ce moment fini il m'embrassa le front avant de filer hors de la chambre me laissant toujours nu comme un ver sur son lit. Devrais-je lui signaler que des vêtements seraient les bienvenus ?

Quand il réapparut, il portait une assiette creuse de soupe et la déposa sur un plateau devant moi.

\- Tiens mange Draco, c'est de la soupe de tomate. Tu vas arriver à manger tout seul ?

\- J…je suis pas en sucre Pot…Potter…

\- D'accord petit blond… rigola-t-il. Je vais faire des potions pour finir de te soigner si tu as besoin d'aide n'oublie pas de me prévenir.

Je poussais un grognement et entendis son rire quitter la pièce.

Une fois l'assiette terminer, délicieuse soit dit en passant, je me retrouvais allonger sur un lit deux places. Je méditais sur les gestes de mon ennemi. Etant un Malfoy je n'étais pas habitué aux méthodes de soins moldu. La douleur bien que diminuée grâce à la potion, se propageait. La potion ne devait plus faire effet. Je deviens rapidement à peine conscient de ce qui m'entourait. Saint Potty devait être revenu car il se mit à bouger autour de moi et je sentis un linge mouiller sur mon front. Probablement pour faire baisser ma fièvre.

\- Je vais devoir aller au chemin de traverse chercher des ingrédients pour te faire des potions. Déclarât-il simplement. En caressant à nouveau mes cheveux. Je veux que tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas d'accord, c'est pour ta sécurité.

\- V…vas-y P…Potty mais tâche de ne pas m'empoisonner.

Je distinguais un sourire sur son visage. Sa main chaude quitta ma tête et alors un froid intense m'envahis. Il remonta enfin la couverture sur mon corps et posa sa main sur ma joue. Le brun me susurra de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'il ne m'empoisonnerait pas après s'être cassé le cul à me sauver la vie. J'entendais Harry s'éloigner en même temps que sa présence quittait la pièce.

Tout à coup, j'avais froid, peur, la présence de saint Potty était utile en fin de compte, elle me rassurait, était vitale, nécessaire, réconfortante… je me mis à rire, à l'imaginer derrière un chaudron pour me soigner. Il n'était pas doué en potion, Severus me l'avait confié.

Severus, mon parrain, il avait toujours été là pour moi. Depuis tout petit, étant plus mon père que mon propre père lui-même. Il avait fait tant pour moi depuis ma naissance. Je me souvenais encore des cours de potions qu'il me donnait en privé. Quand il passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour me féliciter, quand je réussissais un sort. Le maitre des potions avait toujours été là pour me protéger. Je savais que je lui avais causé des soucis, il avait pris des risques énormes, en faisant un serment inviolable en prenant ma place pour tuer Dumbledore, en me sortant des cachots. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, à présent il me manquait.

Flash-back :

Un petit blond courrait partout dans le manoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il aperçut un homme brun, le teint albâtre, le nez crochu, portant de grandes robes noire se diriger vers lui. Le jeune Malfoy lui sauta dessus.

\- Dit parrain ! parrain ! tu sais quoi ?!

\- Non Draco, je ne sais pas. Soupira amusé le maitre des potions.

\- Je me suis entrainé comme un grand et j'arrive à lancer un wingardium leviosa !

\- Super Draco, je suis fier de toi, mais tu sais tu as seulement 7 ans, tu ne devrais pas faire trop de magie. Ça peut être dangereux pour toi. Sermonnât-il

\- Mais parrain… pleurnicha le blond.

Fin du flash-back

J'avais eu un sourire à ce souvenir. Malgré ma fièvre, ces souvenirs avaient quelque chose de doux, de nostalgique. Un léger rire m'échappa, ça m'avait calmé, rassuré. Après toutes ces tortures Severus restait une de mes plus grandes sources de force, de courage et de détermination.

Je ne sais pas quand mais je m'endormis.

* * *

 **POV Harry**

Je l'avais laissé manger seul sa soupe de tomate. Pendant ce temps j'avais regardé mon stock d'ingrédients de potion. On ne pouvait pas dire qu''il m'en restait, compte tenu du fait que chaque fin d'année, je me faisais un plaisir de les offrir à Hermione pour qu'elle s'entraine. Je regardais l'heure, Draco devait avoir fini de manger, et il faudrait que j'aille au chemin de traverse.

En entrant dans ma chambre dans le but de le prévenir, je le vis étendu et transpirant. Apparemment la potion contre la douleur ne faisait que très peu effet et la fouine déjà fiévreuse, l'était encore plus à cause du poussos. Je pris un tissu qui trainait dans mon armoire et j'invoquai une bassine d'eau froide. Délicatement le posais le linge trempé sur son front dans une veine espoir de soulager sa fièvre. Il souffla de bien-être.

\- Je vais devoir aller au chemin de traverse chercher des ingrédients pour te faire des potions. Déclarais-je simplement. En caressant à nouveau ses cheveux. Je veux que tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas d'accord, c'est pour ta sécurité.

\- V…vas-y P…Potty mais tâche de ne pas m'empoisonner.

Je souris, il reprenait de son mordant de chaton le petit blond. Je lui prodiguai une dernière caresse dans mes cheveux, oui j'adore ses cheveux, ils sont si doux et je pense que ça le rassure également. Je vis instantanément son corps frissonner et trembler de froid. J'eu envies de me frapper le crâne. Non mais quel idiot je suis, bien sûr qu'il à froid, il est nu sur mon lit. C'est là que je remarquai à quel point il était beau et vulnérable. Malgré ses plaies, ses coupures, il était adorable, surtout avec son semblant d'air renfrogné sur le visage. Pour éviter qu'il se transforme en glaçon je remontai enfin la couverture sur son magnifique corps et posa ma main sur sa joue. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Mon pouce caressa sa pommette. Je m'abaissai avant de lui susurrer de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je ne l'empoisonnerais pas, pas après m'être casser le cul à lui sauver la vie.

Je vis ses joues devenir flamboyante. Je sortis alors de la chambre le laissant à ses pensées.

Je fermai l'appartement à clef et une fois dans la rue j'appelai discrètement le magicobus. Je devais être rapide et quel moyen de transport plus rapide que ce bus. Je donnais les mornilles à Stan et demanda à être déposé au chaudron baveur.

Après être descendu du bus et avoir pris le passage du chaudron baveur jusqu'au chemin de traverse, je me dépêchais d'aller à Gringotts retirer de l'argent. Les gobelins ne me dire rien, je crois qu'ils m'appréciaient un peu. J'avais été un des rares sorciers à leurs faires totalement confiance au point de leur laisser libre accès à ma fortune pour la gérer. Aillant de bonnes relations avec eux, j'avais pu passer devant toute une file de sorcières et sorciers relativement agacés. Une fois les gallions retirés, je remerciai chaleureusement Gripsec (le gobelin qui s'occupait de mes coffres) et partis en direction de fleury&Bott je n'étais pas une lumière en potion, et pour éviter d'empoisonner Draco il me fallait mieux connaitre les recettes des potions. J'avais pris en plus un livre sur les sorts de guérisons et un sur les sorts de diagnostic. Je pris plusieurs ouvrages que je réduisis ensuite pour les faire entrer dans mes poches. Enfin il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une boutique de potion.

La boutique de potion avait été assez facile à trouver, grâce au conseil du vendeur, et à mes livres, j'avais acheté le nécessaire à l'élaboration de plusieurs potions pour soigner fouinnette. (Draco)

Les ingrédients en poches je regardais ma vieille montre héritée de Dudley, 2h, ça faisait 2h que je me promenais laissant Malfoy seul. J'espérais que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Je rentrais le plus rapidement possible avant de me précipiter vers la chambre, pour voir si tout allait bien.

Draco était là, endormis, paisiblement. Il avait un fin sourire sur ses lèvres et malgré la fièvre, je pouvais voir qu'il était plus détendu que quand je l'avais quitté.

J'eu un soupire, je m'approchais doucement de lui afin de lui prodiguer une caresse sur la tête. Puis comme pris d'une impulsion je lui embrassai le sommet du crâne. Réalisant mon geste, et vérifiant qu'il était toujours endormi, je partis doucement de la pièce pour ne pas faire de bruit et chuchota « je deviens fou à m'inquiéter pour lui… »

* * *

 _A suivre_

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je suis désolée s'il y a des incohérences, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur une impulsion et je n'ai pas vérifié. Bref laisser vos avis.

Je ne sais pas à quand le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteur_** : Naïa

 ** _Bêta_** : Fuzen

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling.

 ** _Pairing_** : HP/DM

 ** _Note_** **_de_** **_l'auteur_** : Je m'excuse de l'orthographe et de la taille des chapitres, seulement actuellement je passe le BAC et je suis à court de temps pour écrire et poster les chapitres. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres contiendra la fiction. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce troisième chapitre et ce que je dois améliorer. Je souhaite aussi préciser que les personnages sont légèrement OOC.

Hello, pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser qu'il sera vraiment court. Je suis désolée mais j'ai voulu le poster rapidement alors j'ai décidé de couper la partie ici. De plus il y a également la présence d'un passage violent. Aussi, on en apprend plus sur la captivité de Draco.

Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

…

Je dormais depuis longtemps, enfin je pense car il faisait jour quand je me suis réveillé. J'avais eu d'ailleurs des difficultés à ouvrir mes paupières qui eurent un peu de mal à s'habituer à la lumière.

La première sensation que j'eue était que je me sentais bien. Ensuite je constatai que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je me trouvais bien dans le lit de Potter, il m'avait bien sauvé hier, et m'avait soigné.

Je souris en repensant à la journée précédente. Potty avait vraiment été une vraie mère poule avec moi et je l'en remerciais. Je ne sais pas si, à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose pour lui. Harry avait été tendre, doux, gentil et patient avec moi. En outre je ne sais pas s'il avait fini ses potions. Était-il rentré du Chemin de Traverse ? Je ne l'avais pas entendu. Les seuls souvenirs de cette nuit étaient mon étrange rêve, et l'unique souvenir que j'ai de celui-ci : _« je deviens fou à m'inquiéter pour lui… »,_ ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur réconfortante qui s'emparait de moi.

Ma journée avait été difficile et celle-ci avait un goût de bonheur à côté. Ne tenant plus en place, je voulu aller au salon, ou au moins changer de pièce, trouver Potter, voir l'heure.

Je me relevai doucement, mettant à rude épreuve mes muscles encore faibles et fragilisés. Une fois les pieds à terre, le plus dur restait à venir, me relever et marcher. Difficilement et en me tenant au mur je me mis sur pied et commençai à avancer. Étrangement j'avais froid. Je baissai les yeux, honteux de constater que j'avais oublié que j'étais nu. Heureusement que le brun n'était pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudrait si je prenais un t-shirt de son armoire.

Quand je l'ouvris, j'eus la stupéfaction de voir des t-shirt pas forcément beaux. Décidément Potter n'avait aucun style, le pauvre. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas le choix, pour ne pas me promener entièrement à poil, je devais porter un de ces horribles morceaux de tissu deux fois trop grand pour moi. J'en pris un noir, le seul relativement potable du lot, malheureusement je ne parvins pas à trouver de caleçon. Foutu Potty même pas capable de ranger ses affaires. Je mis donc seulement ce t-shirt qui par chance, m'arrivait mi-cuisses, avant de me diriger avec la vitesse d'un escargot vers la cuisine (ou le salon, je ne sais pas quelle pièce se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre).

Une fois dans la pièce qui s'avérait être le salon, j'eus à peine le temps de regarder les lieux que Harry m'apostropha.

\- Draco ! Que fais-tu ici, tu n'aurais pas dû trop bouger, tu es blessé !

\- Je visite Potter, et je vais mieux !

J'étais content de moi, j'avais réussi à prononcer cette phrase sans bégayer, et avec autant de mordant qu'avant. Le brun soupira et se mit à avancer vers moi.

\- Si tu voulais mentir, il aurait fallu le faire mieux. Tes jambes tremblent et tu te tiens au mur. Ce n'est pas crédible.

Harry avait dit ça en s'approchant de moi. Il avait désigné mes jambes, et au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, je me sentis honteux. C'est vrai que c'était difficile de bouger, que j'avais eu du mal à avancer, mais je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais me débrouiller seul. Un Malfoy ne peut pas être dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je revins sur terre quand je sentis les mains d'Harry sur ma taille. Je sursautai. Mon premier réflexe fut de le repousser, et de reculer. En quelques secondes, la peur m'avait envahi. J'étais comme brûlé par son toucher. Ma tête se remplissait de souvenirs, je ressentais à nouveau les douleurs. Je me mis à suffoquer, de plus en plus. Je tombai au sol et me mis en boule, je devais me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas, les images de ces deux derniers mois envahissaient mon esprit.

 _Flash-back :_

 _Il faisait sombre, froid. Un jeune blond âgé de 16 ans était dans une cellule du cachot. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris, les plaintes des autres prisonniers. Il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction. Alors le petit blond se cacha dans l'ombre de sa cage en espérant ne pas être choisi par le Mangemort._

 _\- Malfoy, approche petit Malfoy. Fit une voix rauque et narquoise._

 _Draco couina et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en espérant que le Mangemort ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Celui-ci perdant patience entra dans la cellule et se précipita sur le blond. Il lui saisit le bras faisant se relever un corps trop maigre et pâle sur lequel on pouvait déjà distinguer de multiples contusions, et qui était caché par des guenilles dix fois trop petites et inexistantes._

 _Le blond trembla et se mit à pleurer. Il avait peur car il savait que, de tous les Mangemorts, Avery était l'un des plus cruels._

 _Le serviteur de Voldemort le traîna dans une salle adjacente. Il l'accrocha avec des chaînes, aux chevilles et aux poignets et ricana._

 _\- Alors petit Malfoy, ton père ne te protège plus, hein ! Cracha-t-il. C'est bientôt l'heure de ta punition._

 _En disant cela une lueur malsaine passa dans son regard. Il prit un fouet qui traînait dans la crasse de la pièce et se mit doucement à frapper le pauvre blond avec._

 _SHLAC_

 _Une plaie sanglante apparue sur le flanc de Draco._

 _SHLAC_

 _Du sang_

 _SHLAC_

 _Une énorme douleur sur la joue_

 _SHLAC_

 _Le blond avait tellement mal qu'il s'évanouit presque._

 _Pour garder son prisonnier sur pied, le Mangemort lança un sort, puis contempla son œuvre en ricanant. Il s'approcha du blond et lui attrapa le menton. Il sourit, une lueur perverse dans le regard._

 _\- C'est que tu serais presque mignon la blondasse. Se moqua-t-il. Je vais être clément pour aujourd'hui, si tu me suces correctement et que tu me laisse te baiser, comme le bon chien que tu es. Si tu le fais bien, je ne dirai pas à ton très cher papa, la chienne que tu es. Et je pourrai envisager de te ramener plus tôt dans ta cellule._

 _Avery explosa de rire avant de lécher une blessure qui se trouvait sur la joue du blond. Celui-ci était terrifié et pleurait énormément._

 _Draco se mit à prendre peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait quand le Mangemort le mit à genoux devant lui. Les fortes carences en nourriture et le peu d'heures de sommeil du blond eurent raison de sa force. Si bien qu'il se retrouva face au sexe du Mangemort. Les larmes brouillant sa vue._

 _Alors qu'Avery allait le forcer, Draco prit peur et, n'arrivant pas à riposter, lui cracha au visage._

 _Le plus vieux changea net d'expression, son visage vira au rouge. Sa colère explosa rapidement quand il attrapa le plus jeune par le cou et lui asséna une grande gifle._

 _\- SALE MONSTRE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! Nettoie ça rapidement et ensuite tu auras ta punition._

 _En disant ça il le balança par terre, lui donnant au passage un coup de pied dans le ventre._

 _Draco gémit de peur. Il ne voulait pas obéir, il avait trop peur pour bouger, il se replia sur lui-même, pour se protéger. Frustré, l'adulte sortit sa baguette et lança un doloris sur le garçon._

 _Le blond ne supporta pas la douleur et commença à devenir fou à force de hurler. Il ne dût sa survie que grâce à Greyback qui entra dans la salle de torture et dit à Avery d'arrêter._

 _\- Avery calme-toi. Le maître veut qu'il soit en vie et utile pour plus tard. Tu risques de le tuer à force de lui lancer des doloris._

 _Avery ne répondit pas, mais cessa le sort en grognant. Greyback soupira et regarda l'adolescent en face de lui. S'il avait eut des sentiments, il l'aurait aidé, mais dans le cas présent, le loup se fichait bien du destin du Malfoy. Ce n'est que pour vérifier que l'autre Mangemort faisait bien son job qu'il resta. Écoutant ce fou d'Avery se moquer du blond._

 _\- Allez, debout, sale feignant ! Rigola-t-il une fois sa torture terminée. Tu dois être en forme pour ta séance de demain. Retourne dans ta cage. Allez, et que ça saute sale chien !_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Les souvenirs m'avaient fait trembler de peur, je croyais que j'y étais encore. Le visage de Harry se confondait avec celui d'Avery.

Ce n'était pas rationnel car je savais que Potter ne me ferait jamais de mal. Mais… Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'étais faible, je ne voulais pas être faible, je ne pouvais pas.

\- Draco calme-toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

\- D…désolé…. Pleurnichai-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais il faut te calmer. Je vais juste te porter pour t'installer sur le canapé, d'accord ?

\- D…D'accord…

J'étais pathétique. Mon corps fut prit d'horribles tremblements quand le myope me souleva. Malgré mes réactions physiques violentes, je ne pus qu'être soulagé. Je remerciai silencieusement Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, moi sur ses genoux. Il me frotta doucement le dos en me berçant pour me rassurer. Je me calmai petit à petit. Ma respiration devint petit à petit régulière. Le brun essuya les larmes sur mes joues avec ses pouces, et m'embrassa le front.

\- Ça va aller Draco. Je ne te ferais rien, et je ne laisserai personne te faire quelque chose. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Moui…

Une fois totalement calmé je me collai contre son torse, sa main caressant toujours mes cheveux.

 **…**

J'avais dormi affreusement mal sur mon petit canapé. En plus des courbatures, je n'avais pas dormi longtemps car j'avais passé la majeure partie de la nuit à confectionner des potions pour soigner Draco.

Une fois debout, je pris rapidement une douche et me mis à préparer le petit déjeuner. Si mes souvenirs de Poudlard étaient corrects, le blondinet prenait toujours des scones avec du jus de citrouille, et deux tartines de chocolat au petit déjeuner. En savoir sur ses ennemis était un B. de la survie. J'avais donc regardé chaque matins ce qu'il choisissait, ou s'il était allergique à quelque chose…

Je finissais le petit déjeuner quand j'entendis des pas venir du salon. Je me dirigeai vers cette pièce, avant de découvrir une vision trop mignonne.

Draco, la bouille encore endormie était là, appuyé avec sa main contre le mur. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient, et je voyais bien qu'il manquait de force. Cette faiblesse était appuyée par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un de mes vieux t-shirt noir. Ce dernier lui arrivant mi-cuisse et découvrant une épaule. Je m'avançais alors vers lui pour m'enquérir de son état.

\- Draco ! Que fais-tu ici, tu n'aurais pas dû trop bouger, tu es blessé !

\- Je visite Potter, et je vais mieux !

J'eu envie de rire. Il avait l'air fier de lui, d'avoir pu me clouer le bec. Mais il ressemblait vraiment à un chaton égaré avec ce sourire sur le visage et ses grands yeux tout fiers. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il enlevait son masque. C'était touchant de le voir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état trop longtemps.

\- Si tu voulais mentir, il aurait fallu le faire mieux. Tes jambes tremblent et tu te tiens au mur. Ce n'est pas crédible.

J'avais dit ça en m'approchant de lui. J'avais désigné ses jambes. Je me rapprochai car j'avais vraiment peur que ses jambes lâchent. Petit à petit, ses joues commencèrent à rosir jusqu'à devenir rouges, et le blond baissa ses yeux. Il devait sûrement se sentir honteux de son piètre mensonge. C'était flagrant qu'il lui était difficile de bouger, et qu'il avait eu du mal à avancer.

Sa fierté légendaire de Malfoy avait dû le pousser à venir jusqu'ici, et de la curiosité aussi peut-être.

Je souris en le voyant se perdre dans ses pensées. Alors pour ne pas qu'il ne s'épuise, je passai mon bras sur sa taille, pour le soutenir et le porter sur le canapé.

En quelques secondes, il sursauta. Puis il me donna de grands coups pour me repousser et recula avant de trébucher en arrière et de se rouler en boule.

Draco se mit à pleurer, à paniquer, sa respiration devint laborieuse et compliquée. Plus je m'approchais de lui et plus il était terrifié. Il se tenait la tête et criait. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Il avait les yeux vitreux, et semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, il criait des _« non ! »,_ _« s'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez », « je ne veux_ _pas, non … »_ entrecoupés de sanglot.

Je pris ma voix la plus douce et me mis à lui parler pour le ramener sur terre. Quand il commença à revenir à lui je lui dis :

\- Draco calme-toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Dis-je d'une voix rassurante.

\- D…désolé…. Pleurnichais t'il

\- Ce n'est rien, mais il faut te calmer. Je vais juste te porter pour t'installer sur le canapé, d'accord ?

\- D…D'accord…

Il semblait perdu et tellement fragile. Je pus enfin m'approcher de lui afin de le soulever. Son corps fut pris d'horribles tremblements quand je le pris dans mes bras. Je le serrai contre moi pour le calmer.

Je m'assis alors doucement sur le canapé, gardant Draco sur mes genoux et le collant à moi.

Délicatement je me mis à lui frotter le dos et à le bercer.

Je remarquai qu'il se calmait alors assez rapidement. Son souffle dans mon cou devenant de plus en plus régulier, les battements de son cœur contre mon torse étant moins désordonnés.

Je relevai sa tête avec délicatesse avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec mes pouces. Je lui embrassai le front pour le rassurer complètement et me mis à lui parler.

\- Ça va aller Draco. Je ne te ferai rien, et je ne laisserais personne te faire quelque chose. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Moui…

Je pus le sentir se coller totalement contre mon torse, parfaitement détendu alors qu'une de mes mains caressait tendrement ses cheveux. J'aimais le sentir ainsi contre moi, son nez dans mon cou, son souffle contre ma peau, son corps contre le mien. Oui il me rendait fou et encore plus depuis que je l'avais sauvé…

* * *

…

A suivre

…

 _Note de l'auteur : Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Désolé si ce chapitre était court mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le poster._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur : Naïa**_

 _ **Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rollings.**_

 _ **Pairing : HP/DM**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : je dois vous dire plusieurs choses. Alors premièrement je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, avec le bac, mon déménagement, et mon travail, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Mais ! Je ne vous ais PAS oubliés. Deuxièmement, après plusieurs réclamations, je me suis posé la question de savoir si j'allais continuer les chapitres en PDV ou en omniscient. Pour le moment je vais tester le PDV Omniscient et si vous préférer, je continuerais dans le style omniscient. Bref, je ne vais pas vous achevez avec ce monologue, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou autre choses par pitié laisser une review.**_

 _ **By ! bonne lecture.**_

 _ **PS : désoler pour l'orthographe, ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, mais il y a des impatients alors je le poste maintenant et l'enverrais à ma bêta ultérieurement.**_

 _ **Alerte ! ce chapitre est niais sur les bords, voire carrément fluffy.**_

* * *

Draco, avait chaud. Il était rassuré, détendu. Il se maudit en cet instant là car, faible comme il était, il n'avait pu que se calmer au toucher et à la voix rassurante de Harry. Harry, qui d'ailleurs continuait de lui caresser les cheveux en parlant doucement. Et lui, pauvre Malfoy, réagissait comme un chaton en manque de tendresse et ce blottissait contre le blond n'était pas sûr de le regretter pourtant. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment Harry, le grand sauveur-de-la-veuve-et-de-l 'orphelin pouvait depuis la veille le rendre ainsi.

Draco sortit la tête du coup du bigleux, reniflant pitoyablement. Une moue boudeuse au lèvres, car il trouvait son comportement indigne. Mais Harry ne put que le trouver mignon, les lèvres pincées, les joues légèrement gonflées et des rougeurs sur les pommettes. Le brun eu un petit rire avant de lui frotter les cheveux et de lui embrasser le front.

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu fais cette bouille-là, Draco.

Le blond grogna pour la forme avant de se repositionner contre son coussin personnel. Tellement indigné qu'il décida de ne rien faire et finalement de profiter de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Le brun, lui se contenta de sourire bêtement retenant un fou rire. Draco, ce blâmait mentalement. Vraiment, il avait beau ce le répété, son comportement n'était pas toléré pour un Malfoy. Cependant, il savait que la présence de Harry lui était bénéfique. Le sauveur l'aidait beaucoup. Il le réconfortait, l'aidait, et surtout d'une certaine manière le sang-pur admettait que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas normal, que ses réactions par contre était tout à fait naturelle. C'est là qu'il réalisa, il venait de faire un premier pas pour se remettre de son été traumatisant. Et malgré tout, Le brun était là pour lui. Juste pour lui, et pour personne d'autre. C'était lui que Harry serrait dans ses bras. A cette pensé, un long frisson lui parcouru le corps. Et même s'il restait sa Némésis, Draco était sûr qu'il ne lui ferrait jamais le moindre mal. Potter le câlinait depuis un moment déjà quand il prit la parole :

\- Draco, je sais que ce n'ai pas facile pour toi. Tu dois être fatigué, avoir peur, te sentir impuissant, avoir honte… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête actuellement. Mais je sais une chose, je serais toujours là pour toi. Que tu veuilles parler, pleurer, être rassurer, je t'accueillerais tous le temps à bras ouvert. Et même si tu redeviens la petite teigne que tu étais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

\- I…Idiot d…de Griffondor !

\- Pas si Griffondor que ça.

Draco releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux autant ouverts que ce d'une chouette. La première partie du discours de Harry lui avait fait énormément plaisir. A t'el point qu'il s'était sentit aimer, protéger. Même s'il ne voulait pas parler Harry serait toujours là pour lui. Harry… ses paroles tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond.

Mais quand le stupide rouge et or avait sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas Griffondor, c'était dure à avaler. Le blond était peut-être serpentard, mais il ne fallait pas lui faire avaler des couleuvres non plus. (NDA : désolée, blague nul) Harry Potter, le sauveur, saint potty, celui qui a survécu, le griffon par excellence ! pas si griffon que ça ? ce n'était pas possible. Il était peut-être actuellement faible et traumatiser, mais pas fou non plus.

\- N…ne ment p-pas Potty !

\- Je ne mens pas, je ne devais pas aller à Griffondor, petit serpent. Tu serais surpris d'où je devrais être.

\- A…alors p-premièrement j…je n…ne suis pas petit, D…deuxièmement … p-Potty t…tu es un G…Griffy p…pur-sang !

\- Draco, désoler de te décevoir mais tu es petit. 1m67 ce n'est pas grand pour un garçon. Et puis je pense être le mieux placer chaton, pour savoir que je n'aurais pas dû aller à Griffondor. Tu veux savoir un secret ? si je ne m'étais pas sentis insulté par un petit blond hargneux, je serais allé à Serpentard.

Harry avait prononcé les derniers mots directement dans l'oreille du Serpentard, d'une voix rauque et chaude. Retournant la tête du petit blond. Draco, rouge de gènes, de honte, de colère, couina. Comment Potter osait 'il le surprendre comme ça ! pourquoi s'amusait '-il toujours à le déstabiliser.

Déjà avant sa séquestration, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Le brun le déstabilisait. Il avait toujours des phrases, des réactions, des gestes incongrus envers sa personne. Le Serpent se souvenait parfaitement quand Le rouge l'avait coincé au détour d'un couloir, qu'il l'avait bloqué contre le mur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille toute les représailles qu'il lui ferrait si le serpent n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre au première année. Draco avait été tout retourner de cette confrontation. Et le griffon avait hanté ses pensé pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas la seul fois ou Harry l'avait taquiné, celui-ci adorait lui envoyer des piques, sur sa taille en l'appelant « princesse » au détour d'un couloir, en le coinçant quelque part, en lui envoyant des petits mots en cours pour le faire réagir…

Franchement le brun n'était pas possible, quand cesserait il de le taquiner. Heureusement, une fois la haine mis de coter, un Harry taquin était plutôt plaisant et apportait de la fraicheur à son humeur ainsi qu'à son esprit. De plus maintenant qu'il y pensait, en enlevant son coter tête bruler, et ange gardien, Harry avait quelque trait de la personnalité des serpents. Encore plus quand il trouvait des plans pour le rendre fou. Après plusieurs soupire, Draco qui en avait marre de ne rien faire, et surtout de se laissé faire, le plus petit tenta de bouger des genoux du balafré.

\- Qui y a-t-il Petit chat, tu veux partir ? Susurrât-il.

\- A…arête de m'embêter ! bégaya Draco.

\- Désoler, chaton, mais c'est trop tentant, en plus sa te fait sourire. Ne le nie pas, on voit que tu aimes bien que je te taquine.

\- M…même pas vrai, puis j'ai faim, alors laisse-moi descendre…

C'était vrai qu'il avait souris. En même temps Harry était joueur, et c'était amusant de le voir lui remonter la morale. Le blond ne doutait pas que le brun faisait ça pour lui remonter le moral, et ça marchait ! Mais hors de question de l'admettre devant le lunetteux. Il ne ferait que continuer juste pour voir d'autre de ses réactions. Puis Draco voulait garder un semblant de dignité. Quand Potter consentit à le lâcher, le blond, remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas de caleçon, car en ce relevant il sentit un courant d'air. Harry entendit son dorénavant chaton, pousser un couinement assez fort pour réveiller un troupeau de ronflack cornu, et tirer le t-shirt vers le bas. Rougissant au fur et à mesure.

Le brun qui ne compris pas la raison de son geste le questionna :

\- Petit serpent, pourquoi tien tu le t-shirt de cette façon ?

\- J…je n'avais pas trouvé d…de caleçon tout à l'heure !

Harry rigola, son petit serpent était adorable, les mains tenant nerveusement le t-shirt, des rougeurs sur les joues, le visage baissé. Une vision parfaite. En y pensant, Le rouge se souvient qu'à cause de son emménagement récent, certaine de ses affaires, notamment les caleçons étaient dans un carton, dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les ranger. Avant d'aller chercher le saint graal du vert, il le décoiffa et lui embrassa le front, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le brun revient quelque instant plus tard, toujours un sourire au lèvre, un caleçon tous propre à la main. Il vient se positionner devant le blond et son humeur joueuse reviens.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour l'enfiler chaton ?

Il avait dit cette phrase pour le voire rougir encore plus. Dans ses moment-là, son chaton était un délice pour ses yeux et au moins ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à ces deux derniers mois. De son coter le blond ne répondit pas sur le coup. Il passa par plusieurs stades. D'abord il se statufia, puis il écarquilla les yeux, ce mis à rougir, commença à bégayer des choses improbables, avant de hurler :

\- NON M…MAIS CA VAS PAS ! PERVERS !

Harry rigola, lui donna le caleçon, et partit dans l'autre pièce préparer quelque chose à manger pour le blond. Il avait eu raison, son petit chat n'avait pas bégayer, trop surpris pour être intimidé où penser. Sur ce fait il réfléchit un instant à quoi lui préparer, hésitant largement entre des toasts avec du thé, ou une soupe de potiron avec des croutons de pains griller à l'intérieur. Toujours indécis après quelques minutes, il décida de demander au principale concerné ce qu'il préférait. Faisant marche arrière, retournant au salon, le balafré tomba sur une scène des plus mignonnes. Draco était de dos, on pouvait distinguer qu'il râlait, surement les joues légèrement gonflées, et rouge. Il grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante. Mais le plus exquis était sans doute ses mains qui terminait de monter le boxer, trop grand, pour le corps mince du blond. Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole et avala bruyamment sa salive. Le serpent allait le tuer. Même traumatiser, et calme, il arrivait à se rendre si vulnérable, désirable, attendrissant.

Le brun soupira, puis pris parole, se délectant du bond que fit son protéger surpris :

\- Draco, désoler de te déranger, mais tu vois il y a quelque minute, je suis allé dans la cuisine, car plutôt tu m'avais dit que tu avais faim, et …

\- Abrège Potter !

\- Soit aimable veux-tu. Ou je ne câlinerais plus pendant 1h.

\- Mgfre

\- Bien, souris le brun. Je voulais savoir ce que tu préférais manger des toasts avec du thé en boisson, ou une soupe de potiron avec du pain griller ?

Le serpent le regarda comme s'il était fou. Ce stupide griffon n'était pas capable de décider tout seul. Il venait le déranger alors qu'il était suffisamment gêné. Et pour couronner le tout, il le menaçait de le priver de câlin.

« Non Draco, tu n'aies un chaton en manque de câlin, ça menace ne marche pas » c'était-il dit depuis la menace. D'ailleurs il continuait à ce le répéter.

Alors que choisir…

\- Soupe…

\- D'accord. Souris le brun. Et tu veux venir dans la cuisine avec moi ? ou tu préfères rester ici ? j'ai des livres si tu veux, et la télévision, même si c'est moldu, je pense que ça pourrait te plaire.

\- … tu n-n 'arrête j…jamais de parler ?

\- Non, je fais la conversation pour deux chaton.

Draco soupira, stupide Griffondor ce dit-il. Néanmoins, il décida d'aller dans la cuisine et d'observer le brun.

C'est en commencent à marcher que le blond remarqua qu'il avait toujours des difficultés. Même si momentanément son moral allait mieux, sa condition physique était toujours identique. Il commença à s'avancer doucement, prudemment, trébuchant et buttant par moment. Harry qui le remarqua, s'approchât, le rattrapant au passage et le serra contre lui. Il passa délicatement ses bras autour de la taille du serpentard, le soulevant comme une jeune mariée. Indigner Draco lui dit de le reposer immédiatement.

\- Non chaton, tu n'es pas encore assez en forme pour marcher tous seul.

\- Je peux me débrouiller… j-je ne suis pas une p-princesse en détresse !

\- Pourtant avec ta petite taille, tes cheveux blonds et ton port aristocratique, tu ressembles à une princesse. Ma petite princesse.

Le blond énerver par la comparaison se tue. Une chance pour lui qu'il n'y avait que quelque mètre à faire entre le salon et la cuisine, enfin ce n'était qu'une seule pièce mais Harry avait plus ou moins créer un espace cuisine et un salon, un fin mur magique séparant les deux. Il l'avait mis en place quand il avait recueilli Draco. Pour que celui-ci ai de l'intimité dans le salon s'il voulait pendant que le brun cuisinait. 10 m plus tard, la princesse était assise sur une chaise. Ses yeux d'aigle scrutant les moindres fait et geste du rouge.

De son côté Harry était occupé à couper les potirons et à mettre leurs chaires dans une casserole avec un fond d'eau et de beure. Il rajouterait plus tard la crème et les épices. Le vert ne comprenait pas comment Potter pouvait être aussi précis dans ses gestes, et indubitablement doué, alors qu'en potion il était nul. Quelque instants plus tard en sentant l'odeur de la soupe, son ventre grogna tellement la senteur était alléchante. Le brun commençait à ajouter la crème, et à griller les croutons de pains dans une poêle. Draco salivait, même en été, quand on n'est pas bien (ou en Angleterre et qu'il pleut) une soupe maison, vous met l'eau à la bouche. Le griffondor le servit rapidement, prenant lui-même une portion.

\- Alors comment trouves-tu cette soupe chaton ? je t'ai mis les croutons dans un Bole à coter pour que tu choississes de mélanger ou non.

\- M…merci…

\- Mais de rien petit chat, alors ta soupe ?

\- C'est b-bon…

Draco pris quelque cuillère avant de poser une question.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu cuisines bien, si tu es nul en potion ?

\- Je cuisine depuis que je suis tout petit. Et quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, j'avais hâte d'être en cours de potion. Mais un chaton en colère s'amusait à balancer des ingrédients dans mon chaudron. Puis, comme je ne m'entend pas avec Snape, je n'ai pas envie de faire d'effort. Au fils du temps j'ai tout simplement eu de moins en moins envies de participer et du coup je n'ouvre plus mes livres de l'année.

Le blond eu tout à coup une envie meurtrière. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim, il aurait envoyé sa soupe dans la tête de ce fou de griffon. Il hésitait vraiment à commettre un meurtre sur le coup.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais pu être un super maitre de potion, mais que par fainéantise tu ne fais rien pendant ce cours, au risque de m'empoisonner en me soignant ?

\- Je ne t'empoisonnerais pas chaton, même si je suis nul en potion, en suivant a recette je me débrouille. La preuve, tu es en vie.

Indigner le blond bouda. On ne jouait pas avec sa vie, non de merlin ! Enfin… Depuis le début des vacances, c'est ce qui se passait continuellement. C'est en soupirant que le chaton fini sa soupe.

Harry lui avait bien vite remarquer le changement de comportement du Serpentard. Depuis un moment déjà ils plaisantaient, et en un instant les yeux du plus petit c'était de nouveau éteint. Le brun savait bien qu'il faudrait du temps à Draco pour se remettre de son emprisonnement. S'il sent remettait totalement un jour. Peiner du regard du blond, Le lunetteux se rapprochât et encerclât ses épaules et lui claqua un baisé sur le haut du crâne. Ça irait. Même si il faudrait du temps, Le brun ce jura de rester près de Draco.

* * *

à suivre...

je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de l'orthographe, mais plusieurs personne me réclamait le chapitre, alors je le poste rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Naïa**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rollings.**

 **Pairing : HP/DM**

 **Note de l'auteur : Salut les gens !**

 **Alors tout d'abord je voulais remercier la personne qui à posté cette review.**

 **« Hey ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, les personnages sont très attendrissant. Continue !**

 **C'est juste un peu dommage pour l'orthographe, tu gagnerais en lisibilité en enlevant quelques fautes mais j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas évident de se relire soi-même.**

 **Merci pour le temps que tu passes à écrire and keep going ! »**

 **C'est ce genre de message qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire la fiction. Je ne demande pas votre avis pour rien, c'est pour me motiver et également pour savoir ce que vous préférez, ce que vous réclamer…**

 **Deuxièmement, je fais tout mon possible pour rendre la fiction lisible, mais je ne suis pas vraiment forte en orthographe. Et je m'en excuse, a 18 ans c'est pitoyable. Mais comme je remarque que plusieurs personnes m'ont déjà demandée la suite, je poste avant la correction. Je fais corriger tous mes chapitres, mais pour le moment ils ne le sont pas.**

 **Troisièmement, je voudrais vraiment savoir si vous préférer le style d'écriture du début de la fiction avec PDV/PDV ou le chapitre 4 avec le point de vu omniscient. Vous pouvez me le dire ?**

 **PS : désoler pour l'orthographe, ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, mais il y a des impatients alors je le poste maintenant et l'enverrais à ma bêta ultérieurement.**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé, Draco ce portait mieux. Physiquement parlant, à part sa peau plus pâle que la normale, et sa maigreur, tout étaient redevenu normale. Le griffondore l'avait chouchouté pendant ces dernier jours. Lui préparant 3 repas dans la journée, l'obligeant à bien dormir la nuit.

Ces justement pendant c'est derrière que Harry rejoignait le blond, pour le réconforter. Car si physiquement tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mentalement, le serpent était toujours instable. Il avait peur du moindre bruit fort, du noir, de la solitude, mais aussi de dormir. Seul la présence réconfortante du brun lui permettait de se détendre.

Depuis 4 jours, tous les matins, le chaton se retrouvait la tête blottis dans le cou de Harry. Les bras du plus grand autour de sa taille, et leurs jambes entremêlées. La première fois, le sauveur était intervenu en plein cauchemar.

 **Flash-Back :**

 _Draco venait de se coucher. Le lunetteux lui avait encore prêter son lit. S'installant confortablement il finit par s'endormir, touché par la fatigue qui l'avait gagné ces derniers temps._

 _(Rêves)_

 _Le blond se retrouvait dans les cachots du dark lord. Celui-ci avait envoyer plusieurs de ses mangemorts « s'occuper de lui »._

 _Dans la pénombre, il reconnut difficilement les visages de Avery, Rosier, Nott sénior, Goyle, Crabbe, Les carreaux, et greyback._

 _Avery le regardait avec une lueur libidineuse dans les yeux, un grand sourire carnassier. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui souffla d'une voix fétide :_

 _« Alors ma petite chienne, on est content de me revoir ? Aujourd'hui je finirais ce que j'ai commencé. »_

 _Draco tremblait._

 _Greyback en gentil loup repris Avery qu'il avait entendu, lui précisant que le Maître avait dit de joué avec mais pas de trop l'abimer, et qu'au vu de l'état du Malfoy, celui-ci ne tiendrait pas un round. Surtout que si le mangemort pervers lui passait dessus, les autres voudraient en profiter également._

 _\- GreyBack, cette chienne ne mérite pas de vivre, à croire que tu le défends par moment. Gronda Avery._

 _\- Je ne le défends pas, je réfléchis au conséquence, contrairement à toi._

 _\- Si je ne le baise pas, je peux au moins jouer avec non ? Demanda perversement le mangemort._

 _\- Fait comme bon te semble, mais il doit rester vivant._

 _La discussion s'acheva à la plus grande horreur de Draco. Il vit le groupe de mangemort s'approcher de lui._

 _Avery, qui était en rage de c'être fait cracher dessus la dernière fois lui attrapa la mâchoire. Lui crachant au visage en retour. Il le força d'un sort à se mettre à quatre pattes._

 _Les autres mangemort, regardait la victime avec dégout, certain un sourire mal sains aux lèvres._

 _Le Jeune Malfoy convulsa de douleur à la rencontre d'un doloris de Rosier. Pendant ce moment Avery c'était posté devant lui, sexe en main, lui ordonnant de « faire son travail de chienne » comme disait-il._

 _Pris dans sa peur et sa douleur, Draco hurla._

 _Et c'est en hurlant qu'il réveilla Harry. Le brun était entré dans l'unique chambre en courant. Il avait vu le blond en pleure, hurlant à sans déchirer les cordes vocales._

 _Le rouge l'avait approché, pour de le calmé, en vain. Alors le Griffon monta sur le lit, pris le sang pur dans ses bras le berçant malgré son hystérie et lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

 _\- Chaton, c'est moi. C'est Harry… Réveille-toi petit chat…_

 _\- NON ! ARRETER !_

 _Ça faisait de la peine au brun de le voir dans cet état-là. Il apposa des caresses apaisantes au plus petit, tout en continuant de lui parler. Et quand des yeux mercure papillonaire, ne longue minute plus tard, son cœur s'allégea. S'autorisant un Legé soupire, Harry sécha les larmes du blond de son pouce tout en apposant une caresse continue à la joue du concerné. Il lui embrassa le front. Et le tien proche de lui. Le rassurant._

 _\- Tout va bien Draco. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu n'es plus là bah, et tu ni retourneras plus jamais. Fais mois confiance chaton, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Je te protègerais toujours._

 _Au fur et à mesure, le serpent se détendit. Il se laissa coulé contre le brun. Ce collant littéralement à lui. Le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce n'ait qu'au petit matin, que lové contre le torse de son sauveur que le vert s'endormis, soulager de ne plus être seul._

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

Le Malfoy était rassuré, et reprenait petit à petit confiance en lui car depuis le premier jour, jamais le brun ne s'était moqué de lui. Il l'avait toujours protégé, câliné, rassurer. Et mine de rien, cela lui hottait un poids des épaules.

Plusieurs changements étaient également intervenus. A présent il ne se promenait plus en t-shirt trop grand, ni en caleçon tombant sur ses hanches. A force de persuasion, le petit serpent avait réussi à convaincre sa Némésis de lui racheter des vêtements. Le rouge avait pouffé et avait réclamer les mesures, de façons à ce qu'il puisse prendre le nécessaire dans le monde MOLDU. En insistant bien sur ce terme car c'était là qu'il irait ne voulant pas s'encombrer chez les sorciers. Finalement il était parti dans la journée, et était revenu en fin d'après-midi, des sacs pleins de vêtement. Heureusement au gout du prince vert.

Sans faire de fautes de gout il avait pris des pantalons en soi, en jean, en tissus, doit et des chemises. Pour ce qui était du pyjama, il avait laissé le choix du t-shirt trop grand au blond, qui l'avait adopté, mais ne précisa pas que c'était pour garder l'odeur rassurante du brun sur lui en permanence. Bien sûr Draco avait été gêné quand le rouge lui avait montré les sous-vêtements qu'il lui avait choisis dans la boutique. Et étonnamment comme tout le reste des habits, tout était de la qualité. Finalement de son coter Harry ne regretta pas d'avoir acheté ce que voulait le blond. Car même si cela l'empêchait d'avoir une magnifique vue de ce que le serpentard avait pour jambe, il avait pu constater un sourire non négligeable qui était apparu sur ses lèvres, et une évolution dans sa confiance. Néanmoins il adorait voir son petit chat au réveille, les cheveux décoiffés, le visage endormis, une moue au lèvres et le tous magnifiquement mis dans un de ses (à Harry) t-shirt avec un de ses caleçons. Le petit serpent était toujours attendrissant et adorablement mignon le matin. C'était la raison de sa bonne humeur constante ses jours-ci. Tous les matins, le brun était content d'avoir sauvé son chaton. Il avait beaux avoir énormément pesté contre cette petite teigne, finalement, même avec son tempérament agressif il était apetissant.

A présent, comme d'habitude depuis que la routine c'était installées le griffon faisait le repas. Draco avait demandé, poliment en plus, s'il pouvait faire du lapin-chaudron au légume avec une tarte à la mélasse. C'est alors sans hésité que Harry avait acquiescé.

D'ailleurs, ils allaient passer à table, quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. C'est en poussant un soupire que le lunetteux alla ouvrir pour prendre la lettre que tenais le hibou. Elle était d'un rouge vif. Une beuglante.

L'enveloppe se posta devant moi. S'ouvris. Et hurla.

\- STUPIDE GRIFFONDOR DE MES DEUX ! HARRY OU ES TU ? TOUS LE MONDE TE CHERCHE ! TU NE DEVAIS PAS QUITTER TA FAMILLE POUR TA PROTECTION ! QUE CE PASSERAIT-IL SI VOLDEMORT TE TROUVAIT ! REFLECHIT UN PEUX IDIOT DE SUCIDAIRE !

QUAND TU RENTRERAS, ET TU AS INTERET A LE FAIRE RAPIDEMENT, JE PEUX TE JURER QUE TU GOUTERAS DE MES SORTS !

REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE AU QG ! OU SINON TA SANTENCE SERA ENCORE PIRE.

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que la lettre ne parle d'une voix plus douce :

\- Bon, maintenant que j'ai hurlé, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas ? comment se passe t'es vacances ? tu as commencé à réviser ?

Je voudrais te parler plus longtemps, mais à cause d'un stupide griffon suicidaire, tout le monde part à sa recherche. Au revoir Harry.

Harry poussa un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme. Hermione ne changerait jamais. Elle allait même jusqu'à prendre l'initiative de l'engueler par lettre.

Le brun allait continuer à se morfondre l'âme, quand un rire, chaud, le sortit de ses pensées.

Draco le regardait et riait tellement qu'il devait se tenir le ventre.

Le rouge allait lui demander la raison de son hilarité, quand il se fit couper par son chaton.

\- Un idiot suicidaire….

Dit il entre deux rire.

\- Tu vois Potter, il n'y a pas que moi qui le pense…

D'humeur taquine, le rouge se positionna en face de lui. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour le rapprocher de son torse.

\- Chaton, fait attention. Hermione peut me traiter de stupide griffon, idiot suicidaire et autres, mais toi, si tu le fais je devrais te punir.

Il accentua les derniers mots.

Le Malfoy rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avala bruyamment sa salive avant de lever les yeux déterminés, vers sa Némésis.

\- Et de quel façon, S-T-U-P-I-D-E G-R-I-F-F-O-N ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui donna une légère tape sur le derrière. Draco couina en sursautant. Toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'est plus, il ressentit quand même un léger besoin de pousser un peux plus loin la provocation.

\- Même pas peur. Idiot suicidaire.

\- Fais attention chaton, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, si tu continues je ne répondrais plus de rien.

\- Stupi…

Mais le Serpent se fit couper par un baiser. Le baiser était Dominateur, exigent, mais incroyablement doux. Comme si Harry ne voulait pas le blesser.

Les mains du brun n'étaient pas en reste. Elles vaguaient à leurs occupations. L'une caressant doucement la chute de reins du blond, l'autre, à la base de la nuque se perdant dans la chevelure. Le vert était perdu dans les sensations. Il avait toujours peur, à cause de son rêve, de son agression. Cependant, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Harry. Le rouge ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Le baiser rendait fou les deux protagonistes. Le sang pur, se laissait prendre aux sensation, bougeant inconsciemment contre le torse dure du lunetteux. Gémissant entre leurs lèvres jointe. Il était totalement enivré par ce baiser. Le Sauveur lui, ce contrôlait temps bien que mal. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il appréciait avoir sa Némésis contre lui. Mais devoir le voir au réveil, si mignon après une nuit en commun, était difficile pour le contrôle de sa libido. Alors sous le prétexte d'une punition, il en avait honteusement profité.

Et à présent pas le moins du monde il ne regrettait. Son chaton se laissait totalement faire. Il était parti dans un autre monde. Infiniment perdu dans les sensations. Rompant leurs baiser, Harry savourait la vision du plus petit, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux dans le vague, les lèvre rouges et gonflées, entièrement affalé contre son torse, le souffle haletant, ronronnant de bonheur.

\- Alors chaton, tu as aimé la punition ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond poussa un gémissement, ressemblant à si m'éprendre à un miaulement. Et se cola encore plus contre lui, cachant sa tête dans le coup du brun.

Le rouge rigola doucement avant de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos. Il décida de s'assoir avec son petit serpent sur les genoux.

Sans bouger son chaton, il fit venir une plume et un parchemin à lui d'un simple accio.

Puis il commença à écrire une réponse à Hermione.

 _Chère Mione,_

 _Je voudrais te dire que t'as lettre n'avait pas lieux d'être. Je suis majeur, je fais ce que bon me semble. De plus je reconnais que j'aurais dû vous envoyer une lettre pour prévenir que j'allais bien. Cependant c'est dernier jours ont été riche en émotion, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire._

 _J'écrirais quand j'aurais le temps, et régulièrement afin de ne pas trop vous inquiéter._

 _Mais il est hors de question pour moi de revenir au QG._

 _J'ai trouvé un chaton abandonné, blessé, et qui a peur._

 _Je veux, et je dois m'en occuper._

 _Je reviendrais au rentré, avec mon chaton s'il va mieux. Et ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Tu peux également dire aux autres que je me porte bien. J'ai un foyer chaleureux et sécuriser. Et je ne suis pas seul._

 _En revanche je n'ai pas encore commencé les révisions, mon petit chat à besoins de moi._

 _A la rentrée._

 _Ps : si tu ne crois pas que cette lettre vient de moi, demande SNIFLE._

 _Harry_

Une fois sa lettre écrite, le brun appela le hibou qui l'avait déposé et la lui donna avec comme consigne de l'apporter à Hermione.

Si l'ordre organisait des recherches comme l'avait suggéré son amie, il était dangereux de sortir. Pour le moment il ne manquait de rien.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda timidement Draco.

\- A la beuglante de ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu vas retourner avec l'ordre… ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je reste avec toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas. Puis j'ai une dent contre Dumbledore actuellement.

\- Vrai ?

\- Ou en vrai. Je te l'ai promis. Mais j'y pense. Comment ferras-tu pour la rentrée ? Il est hors de question que tu ailles avec les serpentards, et il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul.

\- On verra sur le moment.

Draco avait réfléchi, pendant qu'Harry écrivait. Il avait aimé se baiser. Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça pouvait signifier. Mais, il savait une chose, il ne voulait pas quitter le brun. Ce callant mieux et embrassant la gorge du rouge il regarda le hibou sortir par la fenêtre pour volé au loin.

* * *

 _à suivre..._

 _Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Désolé s'il est un peux court mais j'étaie impatiente._

 _à bientôt._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Auteur_** _: Naïa_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K_ _Rowling_ _._

 ** _Pairing_** _: HP/DM_

 ** _Bêta_** _: Angel-Sly_

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _: Bonjour, alors pour commencer, merci à ma nouvelle bêta. Ensuite, je voulais savoir si vous avez des questions, par rapport aux personnages, à l'histoire…_

 _Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir de date fixe pour poster les chapitres, mais j'essaie de le faire régulièrement._

 _Ce chapitre est un peu différent car il n'est pas seulement centré sur Harry et Draco. Alors bonne lecture_ _J_

 ** _Note de la Bêta :_** _Salut, bon je viens de finir de corriger ce chapitre (il est 23h25 c'est raisonnable). J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes mais c'est fort probable que certaines m'ai échappée. Si jamais quelqu'un voit une énorme faute qu'il le dise que notre très chère auteur rectifie ça. Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 **Attention : présence d'un lime.**

* * *

Tard dans la soirée un hibou brun passa la fenêtre du square Grimmaurd. L'animal s'approcha d'une jeune femme. La sorcière brune réceptionna la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avant de lire.

 _Chère Mione,_

 _Je voudrais te dire que ta lettre n'avait pas lieux d'être. Je suis majeur, je fais ce que bon me semble. De plus je reconnais que j'aurais dû vous envoyer une lettre pour prévenir que j'allais bien. Cependant ces derniers jours ont été riche en émotions et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire._

 _Je vous écrirais quand j'aurais le temps et régulièrement afin de ne pas trop vous inquiéter._

 _Mais il est hors de question pour moi de revenir au QG._

 _J'ai trouvé un chaton abandonné, blessé et qui a peur._

 _Je veux et je dois m'en occuper._

 _Je reviendrais à la rentrée avec mon chaton s'il va mieux. Et ne t'inquiète pas Mione je me porte bien, tu peux également le dire aux autres. J'ai un foyer chaleureux et sécurisé. Et je ne suis pas seul._

 _En revanche je n'ai pas encore commencé les révisions, mon petit chat a besoin de moi._

 _A la rentrée._

 _Harry_

 _Ps : si tu ne crois pas que cette lettre vient de moi, demande SNIFLE._

En lisant la réponse de son meilleur ami, elle soupira. Qu'avait encore pu inventer Harry.

Un Chaton ? Elle avait du mal à concevoir que l'abrutit qui lui servait d'ami puisse mettre sa propre sécurité en danger pour un chaton. Quoique, le connaissant il se pourrait qu'il le fasse.

Cependant elle était tout de même rassurée que le brun aille bien. Le faite qu'il parle de sniffe assurait l'authenticité de la lettre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, depuis la disparition du Gryffondor, tout l'ordre du Phoenix était en effervescence.

Tout le monde excepté le sombre professeur de potion cherchait son meilleur ami.

Etant considérée comme trop jeune par les membres de l'ordre, la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas assister aux réunions. Mais sa curiosité primant sur le reste, elle avait « emprunté » une paire d'oreille à rallonge à Fred et George.

Ce dispositif lui avait permis de découvrir que Severus Snape était préoccupé par l'état de son filleul.

Severus Snape n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait considérer comme aimable, plusieurs tristes épisodes de sa vie l'avaient forcé à devenir plus sombre, plus enclin à la haine et à la lassitude. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il détestait son travail. Il adorait les potions certes, mais haïssait les enfants. Le potioniste s'était retrouvé enchainé à son poste de professeur à cause de sa chienne de vie. Tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis plus jeune avaient entrainé une succession de mauvais choix. Et aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts.

La terreur des cachots (comme si bien appelé par ses élèves) avait beau ne pas supporter les « cornichons » il avait toujours apprécié Draco.

Le blond avait été un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Le professeur se souvenait encore quand son filleul coursait les écureuils dans le jardin ou quand il boudait car sa mère l'avait habillé de façon ridiculement mignonne.

Severus souriait en repensant à ses souvenirs. Il considérait le jeune Serpentard comme son fils et il était sûr que le sang-pur le considérait en retour comme son père. Lucius n'étant pas un model paternel aimant et attentionné.

Alors quand il avait vu son filleul, seul, épouvanté et torturer, dans les cachots du lord noir, il avait tout fait pour l'aider.

Au début des vacances, quand il avait appris la condition de Draco, il en avait parlé à l'ordre. Leurs demandant leur aide pour sauver son petit prince.

 **Flash-back :**

Une réunion avait été organisée dans la salle à manger du square Grimmaurd, plusieurs sorciers s'étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table. Chacun leurs tours expliquant ce qu'ils avaient de nouveaux à apporter à leurs groupes.

Quand vient son tour l'espion pris parole.

\- De mon côté, peu de nouvelle réjouissante. Le maitre à décider d'organiser de nouvelles attaques pour compenser le fait qu'Albus ait survécu, je n'ai pas encore les dates des attaques. Cependant je voulais parler de quelque chose d'important.

En n'exécutant pas sa mission, mon filleul, Draco, a été emprisonné.

\- Développez Severus, demanda Minerva.

\- Le lord a décidé de le punir pour son échec. Draco est dans un état lamentable. Il est torturé par les Mangemort quotidiennement.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? demanda un membre.

\- Aidez-le, sauvez-le. Je ne sais pas, mais faites quelque chose.

\- C'est un Mangemort !

\- Non, c'est un enfant ! répliqua le professeur.

La discussion continua bien longtemps. Le professeur n'obtenant que des refus décida de sauver son filleul coûte que coûte. Seul s'il le fallait, mais de le sauver quand même. Severus ne supportait pas de voir les tremblements agiter le corps du blond, ni son regard vide et éteint. Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard.

 **Fin flash-back**

Maintenant, l'espion avait réussi à faire échapper le Serpentard des cachots. Malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée de la localisation ni de l'état du blond.

Bien loin de cela, Harry était occupé à jouer une partit d'échec dans le salon avec son chaton. Confortablement installé sur le canapé, il remarqua que le temps à l'extérieur n'était pas radieux. Il pleuvait fortement et le ciel grisâtre semblait prêt à nous cracher sa haine en pleine figure. Quand l'orage débuta le brun vit Draco se tendre, il fit semblant de ne rien voir. Leur partit continua jusqu'à ce qu'un flash de lumière suivi presque immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre sonore coupèrent les lumières de la pièce.

Même dans l'obscurité la plus total, le Gryffondor pouvait sentir son chaton se raidir et l'entendre respirer un peu plus vite. Alors que le brun allait se lever pour aller chercher des bougies la lumière revint. Et son premier réflexe fut de se retourner vers le blond, qui sans surprise était figé, les yeux écarquillés, la peur transpirant sur son visage. Le serpent fixait un point imaginaire.

Harry, inquiet pour son ange, s'approcha doucement de lui, tout en restant assis sur le canapé qu'il occupait lors de leur partie d'échec. Rendu près de lui, le brun passa doucement la main devant les yeux du plus petit celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Alors délicatement le rouge se mis à l'appeler :

\- Draco ?

\- …

\- Draco, réponds moi…

\- …

\- Draco, c'est Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu ais avec moi, reviens Draco…

Le blond réagissait doucement, finalement il cligna des yeux avant de se blottir contre moi et de sangloter.

\- Chaton, ça va ?

\- Hum…hum…

\- Chaton, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J-je c'est….

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre mon ange, je te protégerais coûte que coûte.

Le blond pris une inspiration avant de murmurer, comme sur le ton du secret :

\- Q-quand j'étais là-bas, les nuits d'orage, il faisait noir, les prisonniers hurlaient, il faisait froid, humide et il y avait plus de souffrance.

Quand j'ai entendu l'orage et qu'il a fait tous noir, j'ai cru que j'étais de retour là-bas.

\- Draco, écoute moi bien, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Et je peux te promettre sur ma vie que jamais tu ne retourneras là-bas.

En disant ces paroles, Harry n'avait cessé de caresser le dos du blond.

Le chaton du brun était comblé, il adorait vraiment les câlineries du griffon. Se remettant rapidement de sa frayeur, le serpent décida de se changer ses pensées noires par une taquinerie en la personne du rouge.

Il commença d'abord par des baisers papillons dans le cou du brun, puis se mis à le chatouiller.

Harry surpris de voir son chaton ainsi, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais en sentant les chatouilles lui prendre le ventre et son rire menacer de sortir, il décida de changer la donne.

\- Chaton, je vais me venger, prépare-toi.

Poussant un couinement de surprise Draco se mis à détaler. Il courut à l'autre bout de la pièce dans le mince espoir d'échapper au brun. Sentant un choque quand il rencontra le mur.

Dire qu'Harry lui avait sauté dessus n'aurait pas été exagéré. Trop pris dans sa vengeance enfantine dans le but de changer les idées de son blond, le rouge et or, avait saisi le blond par la taille, l'avait plaqué contre le mur de la pièce et le dévorait du regard. Faisant se sentir Draco comme une proie entre les mains d'un prédateur. Repensant au baiser, le serpent rougit. Ce qui fit céder les dernières barrières du griffon qui se mit à dévorer les lèvres de sa Némésis.

Alors que Draco allait faiblement protester, le brun lui attrapa les poignets et d'une seule main les retins au-dessus de la tête du blond. Ce dernier ne savait plus où il en était. Ses yeux s'étaient grand ouverts, il était enivré par les sensations. Toute idée de peur, de fuite était bien loin de son esprit. Harry ouvrit sa bouche avec plus ou moins de force et y engouffra sa langue. Draco se senti partir, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ses bras à faiblir. Il eut l'irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser entrainer dans les sensations que lui faisait ressentir le brun.

La langue d'Harry dansait avec la sienne, un ballet étonnant, les lèvres du brun se mouvaient contre les siennes tandis que parfois à cause de sa maladresse leurs dents s'entrechoquait. Une chaleur délicieusement étouffante prit part dans son ventre faisant se décoller des centaines de papillons.

Harry souriait contre sa bouche.

Les poignets du blond furent libérés et la main du brun se balada sur son ventre brûlant au passage sa peau.

Draco miaula de plaisir quand la main du rouge rencontra son bas ventre. Son souffle se faisait erratique. Tout en continuant de lui prodiguer ces délicieuses caresse, le brun lui parla à l'oreille :

\- Draco, chaton, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'arrêter après ça. Si tu ne veux pas continuer, que tu ne te sens pas près, tu peux t'éloigner. Mais sache que si tu ne le fais pas, je continuerais.

Incapable de réfléchir convenablement avec la main du brun proche de son sexe, le blond ne s'éloigna pas, il resta pour profiter de toutes les délicates attentions que pourrait lui fournir le griffon.

Prenant l'absence de réponse pour une réaction positive de la part de son chaton, Harry donna des coups de reins contre le sexe tendu du blond. Tout en goûtant sa nuque.

Draco, instinctivement colla son bassin contre celui d'Harry, cherchant plus de contacts. Un pique de plaisir le saisit. Il gémit, fort. Et surpris du son qu'il venait de pousser il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'enfuir, la honte lui collant à la peau. Cependant ses jambes de coton ne le lui permirent pas, tout comme son cerveau qui avait grillé sous le plaisir.

Les mains volages du brun passèrent sous ses vêtements. Lui retirant son t-shirt, son pantalon, et elles passèrent sous ses cuisses, dans une caresse aérienne pour le soulever.

Le blond enroula machinalement ses jambes autour de la taille du rouge.

La bouche d'Harry ne quittait pas sa peau, visitant son cou, sa nuque, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres.

Draco passa paresseusement ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et se laissa emmener sur le lit telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il s'enivra de l'odeur du brun, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux doux de celui-ci.

Jamais il n'avait connu de telles émotions. Seulement dans ses rêves érotiques, mais c'était avant cet été et jamais à un tel degré de plaisir. De plus il ne se souvenait plus de ses rêves au réveille. La sensation était encore là mais moins présente, seul ses draps souillé témoignait de son plaisir.

Harry le déposa doucement sur le matelas, s'installant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il le contempla avec une lueur que le blond n'avait jamais vue. Et se sentit lui-même irrésistiblement attiré.

Le Griffondor, se pencha sensuellement à son oreille.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui léchant doucement le lobe.

\- O-oui… Ah !

Le blond ne plus répondre davantage. Le brun avait retiré son chandail et embrassait désormais lentement son torse. Il était partout. Ses mains halés et chaude s'attardaient sur ses hanches, revenaient dans ses cheveux, avec stupeur Draco le sentit mordiller ses tétons, jouer avec, les caresser, puis recommencer à les mordre.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus il miaula de plaisir.

\- Aaah…, H-Harry, qu-qu'est ce que… Ah !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, les doigts chauds frôlaient une partie de son anatomie qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Harry l'embrassa langoureusement, se réappropriant ses lèvres tout en continuant son petit jeu. Puis il se décida à lui enlever son caleçon.

Draco, dans un élan de courage, se redressa et attaqua sauvagement la bouche de sa Némésis. Le Pantalons et le boxer du brun rejoignirent bien vite les autres vêtements au sol.

Les décharges électriques se succédèrent, en crescendo, au rythme des va et vient suaves de leurs deux sexes qui semblait s'éprouver, s'embrasser.

Le blond gémissait comme un perdu, pris dans les tournant du plaisir. À le voir ainsi perdu dans les sensations, Harry n'en pu plus. Il l'allongea de nouveau, tandis que ses cuisses s'écartèrent de plus en plus. Les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, et plus violents, plus chaud.

\- E-encore ! Harry… plus…

Harry sentit quelque chose arriver. Leurs respirations se firent saccader, emplissant la pièce, il crut même entendre par écho les gémissements excités du blond. Ce n'était plus de simples décharges de plaisir, mais de véritables éclaires qui foudroyèrent leurs corps, les faisant hurler.

Sexe contre sexe, bouche contre bouche. Harry fit l'effort incroyable d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de son chaton. De le graver dans sa mémoire. Il voulait le voir jouir, voir l'extase embellir son visage.

Draco n'en menait pas large, ses cheveux blonds étaient collés contre son front, sa bouche entrouverte, l'invitant à plus de baiser, mais ce qui le mis dans tous ses états était ses yeux. Ses yeux trop gris, métallique, captivant. L'extase débordant de ses pupilles embrumées.

La délivrance vint enfin, puissante, sensuelle. Un liquide blanc, poisseux se déversa sur leurs abdomens, mais ils n'en firent pas attention.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouvert, son esprit était ailleurs. Il s'allongea doucement aux côté de Draco qui reprenait son souffle. Le blond était encore prit de soubresauts incontrôlables. Le brun passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de son chaton, il voulait le contempler encore et encore. Mais alors qu'il suivait une goutte de sueur coulant le long de la tempe du serpent, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était déjà endormi.

Draco s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir repris sa respiration. Il se blottit contre le Griffondor, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Auteur_** _: Naïa_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling._

 ** _Pairing_** _: HP/DM_

 _ **Bêta**_ _: Angel-Sly_

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _: Hello tout le monde ! Je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction, car j'hésite à en poster une autre (un O.S) normalement, ou le Pairing sera DM/LV étonnamment cette OS m'est venu naturellement._

 _Comme toujours je remercie ma bêta d'apporter les corrections nécessaires à la survie de mes lecteurs. Que dire de plus …. Je ne sais pas encore ce que va contenir la suite, j'ai bien des idées mais tous ce mélange, alors si vous avez mal compris quelque chose, demandez !_

 _Voilà ce sera tous._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

En se réveillant, Draco sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Sa tête était reposée sur le torse de son amant. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée avait été géniale. Harry savait comment le rassurer et l'abandon de son corps aux caresses du brun l'avait fait ronronner. Se blottissant contre son désormais… Désormais quoi ? Draco ne savait pas. Il n'était pas totalement amoureux du Gryffondor. Il le savait. Il avait commencé par l'idolâtrer enfant, puis l'avait détesté quand il lui avait refusé la main. Et enfin, le rouge était devenu une personne réconfortante, rassurante et surtout délicate. Le blond espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas profité de sa faiblesse pour assouvir ses désire.

Le serpent sentis son oreiller personnel commencer à s'éveiller. Sa respiration se faisait moins profonde, il commençait à bouger, et fini par ouvrir les yeux et à caresser le visage de son ange tout blottit contre lui.

\- Bonjour chaton, murmura le brun en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Draco rougit et bafouilla un bonjour en retour _._

\- Chaton ça ne va pas ?

\- Si…

En disant ce mot le blond avait détourné le regard, se rendant par la même occasion compte de leur nudité réciproque. Il eut un petit bruit et se cachât sous la couette.

Harry soupira et se faufila à son tour sous les draps pour rassurer son chaton.

\- Mon ange, qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J-je … juste on est quoi ?

\- Comment ça on est quoi ?

\- T-tu… pourquoi tu as fait ça hier soir ?

Le Gryffondor compris ce qui tracassait sont ange. Il sourit, pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux du chaton, avant de le sérer dans ses bras. Ignorant le plus petit qui se débattait.

\- Chaton, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi j'en avais envie hier. Je t'apprécie, beaucoup, énormément même. Et jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Tu m'attire, comme un papillon à la lumière. Quand je te vois, je veux te protéger, te câliner, t'embrasser… Alors, je ne regretterais pas ce que j'ai fait hier. Je t'aime et en seulement quelques jours, tu as bouleversé ma vie. En bien. Car ça m'a permis d'aimer un petit chaton comme toi.

Draco avait rougi tous le long du discours. Il ne savait pas que je griffon ressentait sa pour lui.

\- Draco, tu es aussi resplendissant que le soleil. Tu es mignon, charment, un garçon au cœur tendre. Tu mérites d'être aimé. Alors pour répondre à ta question, qu'es ce qu'on est ? tu es le seul à pouvoir en décider. Car je ne t'impose rien. Si tu veux que je sois ton ami, je le serais, si tu me veux en amant, je le ferais avec un plaisir évidant. Mais tu as le choix Draco, je ne t'impose rien.

Le blond avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. En plus de l'aimer, d'être tendre et adorable avec lui, Harry lui laissait le choix.

Pour le serpent, le choix était tout fait. Il n'était pas sûr à 100% d'aimer le brun, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait énormément de mal à en être séparé.

\- J-je veux bien essayer. Je crois qu-que je t'aime…

\- D'accord chaton. Sourit le brun. Je vais te faire être certain de m'aimer.

Pour clore cette conversation, le rouge l'avait embrassé avec passion. Lui déclarant son amour à l'oreille et en le câlinant doucement. Le plus petit était lové sur un nuage de tendresse.

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre. Les membres de l'ordre étaient rentrés au QG tard dans la soirée. Ils n'avaient de cesse de chercher Harry. Et même si elle leurs avaient assuré qu'il allait bien, les mages blancs ne voulaient pas l'écouter.

Quand ils étaient rentrés aujourd'hui, ils avaient affirmé avoir trouvé une piste sur la disparition du brun.

La Griffondor, n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension. Depuis un moment déjà elle avait remarqué que certain était hypocrite avec Harry. Mais maintenant elle sentait qu'en plus d'être hypocrite, ils ne cherchaient pas forcément le bien être de son ami. Ils l'étouffaient.

Agacée, elle se dit qu'elle verrait à la rentrée, dans moins de deux semaines, comment évoluerait les choses.

Severus de son côté ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou en panique. Lors de la dernière réunion de l'ordre, ils avaient appris qu'un témoin avaient vu Potter. Cependant le griffon n'était pas seul. Le témoin, un moldu, avait affirmé l'avoir surpris accroupi dans une ruelle penché sur un jeune homme blond platine, dans un état déplorable.

Le potioniste n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de son filleul. D'un côté il pensait que Potter avait peut-être aidé Draco, mais connaissant leurs antécédents rien n'était sûr.

Le professeur de potion, avait entamé des recherches pour retrouver le blond, mais rien de concluant. Il se doutait que s'il était avec Potter, le trouvé ne serais pas une tâche facile. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le sombre homme, pris une plume et écrivit à destination du Malfoy, en espérant qu'il reçoive bien cette lettre.

 _Draco,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ? Et que tu recevras cette lettre. Potter à disparu, et l'ordre du Phoenix le cherche ardemment, cependant, un témoin nous à rapporté que vous aviez été vu ensemble._

 _Est-ce vrai ? Si oui, te traite t'il bien ?_

 _Autre nouvelle, le Lord est en colère contre toi, plusieurs Mangemorts ont été envoyé à ta recherche. Ta mère va bien._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Severus_.

L'espion envoya une chouette de Poudlard pour faire parvenir son message à son filleul. Il espérait sincèrement que celui-ci reçoive le message, et lui répondrait.

Bien loin de là, dans un appartement du Londres moldu, deux adolescents se battaient pour savoir qui aurait en premier la télécommande.

Harry avait fait découvrir la télévision moldu à son chaton et celui-ci voulait regarder « merlin » alors que le brun voulait voir un quelconque film. Dans cette optique le plus petit essayait de piquer la télécommande au griffon.

Draco était à moitié affaler sur le rouge, qui lui était plus ou moins en équilibre contre la banquette.

Le blond tentait par tous les moyens de prendre l'objet au brun. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner par la force, il tenta la ruse. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Joignant ses gestes à ses mots, le serpent se colla contre le griffon. Il le regarda avec des yeux de chiot battu.

\- Harry, gémit-il, tu peux me donner la télécommande ?

Le Griffondor grogna. Il n'allait quand même pas céder. Il allait presque le faire quand un Hiboux de Poudlard toqua à la fenêtre.

Draco un instant déconcentré par l'arrivé du hibou, ne sentit pas Harry lui entourer la taille et l'embrasser. Quand le chaton réalisa ce qu'il se passait le brun était déjà en train de lire la lettre du hibou.

\- Chaton, c'est pour toi.

En lui disant cela le rouge lui tendit la lettre.

Intrigué, Draco pris l'enveloppe. En la lisant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son parrain pensait à lui, il s'inquiétait. Le Serpentard regarda Harry qui ne résista pas à le prendre dans ses bras.

\- 'Ry… geint le blond, i-il s'inquiète…

\- Tu veux répondre mon ange ?

\- J-je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, chaton, je ne t'empêcherais pas de parler à ton parrain.

Draco, les yeux brouillés de larmes, se pelotonna contre le brun et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Harry le câlina plus fort tout en approfondissant le baiser. Le blond miaula de désappointement quand son amant arrêta le baiser. Le griffon le laissa en plan avant d'aller chercher de quoi écrire. Le serpent repris son souffle les yeux dans le vague.

Quand le rouge revient il déposa une plume et un parchemin devant son chaton.

 _Parrain,_

 _En lisant cette lettre, tu te doutes que je suis en vie. Je voudrais t'écrire un roman, mais je pense que tu as d'autre chat à fouetter._

 _Quand le portoloin ma déposé, j'étais dans un état pitoyable. Harry ma trouver. Il ma recueillit, soigné, protégé._

 _Je vais mieux, je vais bien._

 _Tu comprendras aisément que je ne peux pas te donner ma localisation. Cependant je voulais te rassurer quant à mon état de santé._

 _Tu auras une surprise à la rentrée. A prochainement à Poudlard._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Draco_.

Le Serpentard appela Hedwige, car le hibou utilisé par son parrain était déjà parti. Il lui confia sa lettre et s'installa confortablement devant la télé. Harry le regarda faire, avant de le rejoindre devant « merlin ».

\- Quand as-tu pu, chiper la télécommande ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Pouffsouffle ne l'oublie pas.

Le brun resta muet devant la remarque de son ancienne Némésis. Petit à petit, le Serpent reprenait confiance. Et cela plaisait au griffon. Il aimait vraiment son petit chat. Draco, tout content d'avoir pu jouer un tour au rouge irradiait de bonheur. Cette journée était vraiment magnifique. Premièrement Harry lui avait déclaré son amour. Et c'était sans doute un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Deuxièmement, son parrain s'inquiétait pour lui. Le blond était vraiment content que son presque père soit ainsi à ses petits soins. Severus était vraiment la figure paternelle dont il pouvait rêver. Et enfin troisièmement, le petit serpent avait réussi à piquer la télécommande au brun, et par la même occasion, à le taquiner.

C'était devenu un jeu pour lui de taquiner le griffon. Et celui-ci réagissait toujours d'une manière délicieuse. En peu de temps le Blond était devenu accro à ses baisers.

De son côté Harry réfléchissait, la rentrée était dans deux semaines. Mais le rouge ne savait pas comment faire. Son chaton et lui n'avait pas leurs affaires et se rendre au chemin de traverse allait être risqué. Comme le disais la lettre, les Mangemorts étaient à la recherche du plus petit et lui était leurs ennemis numéros un. Tous les deux seraient en danger s'ils y allaient. D'un autre côté, il leur fallait bien retourner à Poudlard.

De plus le griffon se demandait bien comment ils allaient faire une fois à l'école. Depuis l'arrivée du blond, ils n'avaient pas été séparés. Le blond était fragile, même s'il allait mieux à présent.

A Poudlard, en plus d'être séparé, le blond serait aussi en danger, et ça le rouge ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Harry, qu'es ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Rien mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dit platement le serpent.

\- Je pensais juste à la rentrée.

\- Hum…. Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, ni que tu souffres. Puis je ne trouve pas encore de solution pour aller chercher nos fournitures.

\- 'Ry, on a le temps. La rentrée est pour dans 2 semaines.

\- Je sais petit chat, mais je ne veux en aucun cas être séparé de toi, ni que tu sois en danger.

Draco trouvant les paroles du brun vraiment attendrissante s'installa sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement au début. Puis le griffon entama un doux ballet sensuel, petit à petit, le Serpentard se laissa emporter et gémit dans le baiser. Relâchant l'étreinte que son ancienne Némésis avait initiée, Harry posa son front contre celui de son chaton. Il rit légèrement avant de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait, combien il le rendait fou.

….

Quand Severus reçu une réponse au Hiboux qu'il avait envoyé à son filleul, un énorme poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Son regard parcourus rapidement le parchemin. Draco, son bébé dragon, était entre les mains de Potter. Il soupira de soulagement. Au moins il était en sécurité. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son laboratoire, le potioniste se fit abordé par une rouge et or.

\- Miss Granger, que voulez-vous ? je suis pressé.

\- Professeur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous vous inquiétiez pour Malfoy. Depuis quelque temps vous êtes triste, stressé… mais après cette lettre, vous vous êtes détendu. J'en ai conclu que Malfoy vous avait donné de ses nouvelles. Or, il s'agit de la chouette d'Harry que j'ai vu.

En effet Hermione avait vu Hedwige. Quand son meilleur ami avait disparu elle s'était mise discrètement à observer les membres de l'ordre, dans l'espoir de recueillir des informations sur son imbécile d'ami. Mais quand elle avait compris que son professeur de potion était inquiet pour son filleul, que celui-ci avait été torturé, et que Severus ferait tous pour l'aider, elle avait gardé un œil sur lui.

Quand elle avait envoyé sa lettre au brun cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait disparu, mais ça faisait bien plus longtemps qu'elle avait remarqué que le potioniste n'était pas bien.

Alors, quand aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'espionner l'espion, et qu'elle avait surpris la chouette blanche, elle fit vite fait le lien.

\- Quelle perspicacité miss Granger. Rétorqua le professeur.

\- En effet monsieur, mais ce n'était pas compliqué. Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi est-ce la chouette d'Harry qui vous à apporter une lettre de Draco ?

Le plus vieux pris une profonde inspiration avant de tendre la lettre à son élève.

\- Ainsi donc, Harry est avec Draco.

Le professeur hochât la tête.

\- Ça me rassure, et ça doit vous rassurer. Harry ne fera pas de mal à votre filleul.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Car il me là sous-entendu dans une lettre. Rétorquât-elle avec malice.

\- Que vous disait-il ?

\- Qu'il avait trouvé un chaton abandonné, blessé, et qui a peur. Qu'il voulait et devait s'en occuper. Qu'il reviendrait au rentré, avec son chaton s'il va mieux. Vous voyez, vu le surnom affectueux, il doit bien s'en occuper de Malfoy.

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il était visiblement soulagé des informations que venais de lui apporter la rouge. A présent Draco était en sécurité, il irait bien.

\- Miss Granger, pourquoi ne pas avoir transmis ces informations ?

\- Je ne trahirais pas Harry. Puis il m'a promis de m'envoyer d'autres lettres, alors je ne me fais pas de soucis.

\- Et si ce n'avait pas été lui ?

\- Il m'a parlé de quelque chose que seul lui et quelque rare personne connaissait. Donc aucun problème. Vous me pensez stupide professeur ?

\- Pas le moins du monde miss.

Sur ce elle s'en alla laissant son professeur méditer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _PS : je songe à faire un couple Hermione/Severus._

 _Vous en pensez quoi ? Je ne sais toujours pas si je le fait._


	8. Chapter 8

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Je la continue sur Wattpad. Une fois terminé je la posterais définitivement sur .

j'ai également postée un OS et une nouvelle fiction. L'OS est un TJ/DM et la fiction est un crossover HP/game of thrones. c'est une fanfic boylove.

Mon wattpad est Blakesooshadow.

la fic est Game of dragon.

Bonne journée et désolé de ce chapitre tardif.


End file.
